Houston, We Have A Problem
by Queen of Kaos
Summary: Jennifer Houston is falling in love with Dave Batista. John Cena and Trish Stratus are headed for their own happily ever after. But Jennifer and John have a secret that could derail everything before it has a chance to begin.
1. Minor Indescretion

**Houston, We Have a Problem**

**A/N: So this is a story I've been sitting on for a looooooooong ass time. I first had the idea a few years ago, not as a wrestling story, and then it creeped up on me again a few months ago. Last night, when I was trying to decide which direction my fanfic writing would take, I opened the file again and fell in love with the concept all over. I hope you guys like it. **

**As is usually the case with my stories, ****I feel I should warn you about about one little thing, just so as to make sure there's no confusion. This is a Dave/John/OC-centric story. Other pairings include, but may not be limited to: John/Trish, Randy/Ashley, Edge/Lita. If you're not fans of those people, or can't get past the idea of reading them as featured, or recurring characters, you might want to skip this story. I totally understand that not everyone is a fan of the same people I am. I also understand that some people feel much more passionately about their character-hatred than I do. Just thought I would warn you before you waste your time reading something that's going to piss you off completely.**

**Okay, I'm done rambling. As is the case with everything I write, I don't own the WWE, any of it's characters, or anything remotely related to the aforementioned. Your reviews are welcomed, and encouraged. And I hope you all Enjoy!

* * *

**

"You've got mail," the tiny voice inside John Cena's computer informed him as he turned his laptop on and sank to the couch he had so desparately missed over the last few months.

Being the WWE champion was the culmination of a dream for the Massachusettes native. The duties that came with the title were not. If he had known, when he was growing up and wishing for this life, that it would take him away from all of the things he loved so frequently, he would have put all of the hard work and striving on the shelf and been happy with the construction jobs his brothers had.

Well, maybe not, but John was sure happy to be home. Clicking the Outlook icon on his desktop, he waited for the mailbox to open and tapped his feet anxiously. "Come on," he encouraged as the computer seemed to take longer than normal to think. "I've got a party to prep for."

Being home was nice. Showing off his new house to his friends was even better. They had all relocated to Florida within months of each other, but John was the last to purchase a home and establish roots. Being engaged to Trish Stratus, feeling the weight of nearly being thirty, he had finally decided that it was time. Now that they all had a little bit of down time, he was excited to show them the life he was starting to build.

He clicked through several e-mails from family and friends. There were a few from porn sites he subscribed to, a few others from business associates. The final message was one that caused his heart to jump. Clicking on the subject line, he waited for the note to open.

_John,_

_I'm sending you the last pictures we had taken of Keegan at Wal-Mart. Nothing fancy, but I think they're even better than the last ones. The McDonald's one is from her birthday party last weekend. By the way, she loved the My Little Pony purse - it was perfect. The last picture is of her very first "big girl" bed. The money you sent was more than enough for the bed and three pairs of really nice sheets. Thank you so much. _

_Jennifer_

As he studied the attached photos, John felt a smile tweaking the edges of his lips. His daughter, Keegan, had just turned four, and she was absolutely beautiful. She was also his best-kept secret.

It wasn't that he was ashamed of her. Quite the opposite - he loved receiving update messages from her mother, knowing what was going on in the life of the little girl he helped create, and seeing her grow through photos and the occasional video file. Her blue eyes danced in direct reflection of her father, but her olive skin and dark hair was all from her mother.

John had been living in Los Angeles when he met Jennifer Houston. A part time bartender and full-time student, she had a warm smile and an inviting air about her. She also had a bouncer boyfriend that John was well-aware could kick his ass without much provocation. The pair talked when he would take a night off from training to visit the bar, but otherwise had little contact.

So when, on his first overseas trip with the WWE, he found a sullen-looking Jennifer tipping back one too many drinks in a German bar, he had been quick to re-introduce himself and buy the next round. She was in town for a friend's wedding, some exchange student she had met in high school and kept in touch with. She was no longer dating the brick wall, and the man who had accompanied her to the wedding left her there to fuck the mother of the bride in a coat closet.

He was suffering from a serious case of homesickness and general "Am I Cut Out For This" blues. So they shared their laments, and a few more rounds before stumbling to his room in the wee hours of the morning. For more than four hours, they found solace in one another. And when she woke up, he was gone.

John had forgotten Jennifer, and the fact that he had left her his e-mail address, until he received a message nearly a year later.

_Mr. Cena,_

_I know you probably don't even remember me, but my name is Jennifer Houston. We had a few drinks in a bar in Germany a while back, and the attached photo is the consequence of that night. I'm not asking you for anything - in fact, I would prefer you not try to contact us - but I thought it was only right to let you know that you have a daughter. Let me make it perfectly clear that I am in NO WAY asking you for ANYTHING. My moral conscience, however, dictates that you at least know about her._

_Jennifer Houston_

It had taken him nearly three months to respond, but when he did, it was to make sure that Jennifer knew that he wanted to keep this indescrection on the downlow, but that he appreciated her honesty. While he wasn't comfortable with anyone knowing he had a child, he was more than willing to help support his daughter in any way that he could. Within weeks, he began receiving updates, and sending money when Jennifer mentioned that Keegan needed something.

When she had finished school, Jennifer secured a job in Miami, moving her daughter to Florida. Since moving to the same state himself, John had been tempted numerous times to call the mother of his daughter and arrange a meeting. But something always stopped him, either a scheduling conflict, or a deep-seeded fear of actually seeing Keegan face-to-face. It seemed best this way - the system they had worked fine.

The front door clicked securely as Trish's voice rang through the halls. "Hey, Sweetie!"

Closing the message, John began to shut the computer down as Trish entered and draped her arms around his neck. "Hey you," he smiled, lifting his head for a kiss.

Keeping his secret from her was the hardest of all. She was going to be his wife soon, and a part of him said she deserved to know. But she was never going to have to meet Keegan. And that meant, at least to him, that she had no reason to find out about something he had done a lifetime ago.


	2. Dave's New Girl

**Houston, We Have a Problem

* * *

**

"Hey John," Randy Orton called out as he let himself into the kitchen of his friend's new home. "Where's Dave?"

Shrugging, John put a can of chili on the counter and looked around again. "Don't know, haven't heard from him." His brow knitted in confusion. "TRISHA!"

Trish appeared, seemingly out of nowhere, looking perfect and smiling knowingly. "What did you lose now?"

Knowing that the house was his, that he owned it, was a good feeling. Not knowing where the hell any of his stuff was inside the house was not so good. "Can opener," he answered.

Trish let herself into the room, smacking Randy's arm as she moved past him. "What's up, Ass Face?" she asked casually, moving to a drawer in the massive island of the kitchen.

"Good to see you, too, Crack Whore," Randy responded affectionately as Trish flipped him off and looked inside another drawer.

John listened as his girlfriend and best friend continued to bicker. His life was good - all things considered, he really couldn't ask for anything better. "Found it!" he shouted, pulling the utensil from a drawer and waving it toward Trish. "Now, where's the crock pot?"

Trish pointed to the counter. "In front of your face, Genius," she giggled as he rolled his eyes. Moving to the pantry, she withdrew a block of processed cheese and tossed it toward him. "That's not gonna be done in time to eat, John," she pointed out as he began to mix his famous chili-cheese nacho dip.

"It'll be fine," he assured her, rolling his eyes. "Dave's not even here yet."

"He's on his way," another voice sounded from the doorway as Ashley Massaro let herself into the room and rested her chin on Randy's shoulder. When her boyfriend shot her a questioning look, she shrugged. "What? He called your phone - it was on the couch," she held the object out and stuck her tongue out as he stole it back.

John was cooking, Trish was pulling beverages from the fridge, and Randy was holding Ashley in his lap as he balanced on a stool near the counter. "So, what are we thinking this newbie's gonna be like?" Trish asked, sliding a few more beer cans onto the counter top as she opened speculation as to Dave's newest girlfriend.

"I hope she's a bitch and we all hate her," came a deep answer from the doorway.

Looking up, John smiled as Edge and Lita moved into the room hand-in-hand. Edge carried a bottle of champagne with a bow and dropped a kiss on Trish's cheek as she accepted it.

Ashley rolled her eyes. "I thought you liked being the biggest bitch in this group, Edge," she smirked.

Lita laughed and perched herself on a stool next to Randy as her boyfriend moved to the counter and stole a tortilla chip from a bowl beside John. "I'm just saying that Dave has a tendency to date the coolest women, and I think it would be a refreshing change of pace if he just found some raving, psycho bitch for once."

Randy nodded in agreement. "Dude, it would make our indescretions seem so much less painful." He extended a hand as he and Edge shook on the statement.

Turning in his arms, Ashley stroked his face slightly. "Sweetheart, I don't care if he walks through that door with an angry Rotweiler in a tutu. Nothing is going to make up for Candice Michelle."

Laughter permeated the room as John felt the cell phone in his pocket vibrate. Flipping the top, he continued his dip preparations as he talked to the person on the other end. "What's up, David?" he asked casually, motioning for everyone to quiet down.

"We're lost," his friend admitted.

"I don't know who you're callin' "we" motherfucker. You're the one who can't read the GPS," a feminine voice sounded from Dave's end of the phone.

Dave laughed and then turned his attention back to the phone. "Dude, get me to your place from the highway."

John talked him through the directions as the rest of his guests began to mill about amongst themselves. As he hung up the phone, he nodded. In a few minutes, his three best friends would be here. His girl was here, all the time now. Yeah, his life was not too fuckin' bad.

---

"What's wrong with you?" Dave asked as he clutched the woman's hand at his side.

She was so tiny, compact really. Especially standing next to him. "Nothing. Why?"

He stopped in the middle of the sidewalk and studied her flawless face. "You just look like you're about to throw up," he grinned again, running his thumb over her cheek.

Shaking her head, she licked her lips and put on her best fake smile. "Nope. I'm fan-fucking-tastic. Let's go."

Deciding not to push, Dave continued up the path to the front door, stealing a kiss from the woman at his side before he rang the doorbell. "Don't be nervous," he whispered.

She smacked his arm playfully. "I'm not nervous. You don't be nervous and we'll be just fine," she assured him, the rumbling feeling in her gut betraying her words.

Trish threw the door open in seconds and smirked. "Well, well, well," she said. "Look who finally found his way."

Dave offered Trish the bottle of wine in his hands and then put a hand on his new girlfriend's back to usher her inside. "Trish Stratus, this is Jennifer Houston."

John exited the kitchen as Dave made his introduction, nearly dropping the beer bottle in his hands at the sound of her name. Surely it wasn't the same. . . He looked up and tried to swallow the yelp in his throat. _Fuck me._

Trish turned with a smile and motioned her fiancee over. "John, come meet Jennifer," she invited.

As he stepped to Trish's side, John smiled awkwardly at Jennifer and shook Dave's hand. "Nice to meet you," he muttered.

Jennifer wanted to run. From the moment she met Dave, she had known this moment would come eventually. And she had talked herself out of it, and back into it a hundred times. But she liked Dave - a lot - and she wasn't about to let this one little thing ruin her chance at happiness with a really great guy.

"Nice to meet you, too," she smiled cordially, returning his hand shake and then winding her arm through Dave's. "This is a beautiful home," she added, tearing her gaze from the man in front of her to look around the room.

The tension was broken when Randy wandered out of the living room. "Hey, you made it," he laughed, moving to share a handshake with Dave. "Can we eat now?"


	3. Covert Ops

**Houston, We Have a Problem**

**A/N: I know this chapter isn't extremely long, but I wanted to give you guys something before I head out of town for a few days. On the plus side, I'll be on a plane for awhile the next few days, so I should get a lot done in this story and be a posting machine when I get back on Tuesday. Anyway, thanks for your kind reviews andI hope you Enjoy!

* * *

**

Dinner, and the subsequent evening were going well. At least Jennifer thought they were. Seated next to Dave on the couch, she found herself fairly comfortable amongst his friends. Dinner had been smooth, and sitting around listening to Dave and his friends share stories from the road was actually pretty fun. Once she forced herself to stop thinking of John as the father of her daughter, and started relating to him as one of her boyfriend's friends, it was actually a lot of fun.

"Dude!" Randy burst out as Ashley tried to tell a story to the rest of their friends. "Did you see that catch?" He pointed to the SportsCenter highlights on the television and then looked at Edge. "That shit was sick!"

The women rolled their eyes as the men turned their faces to the screen. "So, Jennifer," Trish said, dramatically rolling her eyes at her soon-to-be husband and his friends. "How did you and Dave meet again?"

She smiled at the man to her left and then shyly answered the question. "In a hotel," she admitted.

"Alright, Dave!" Edge laughed, offering his friend a high five.

With a slight roll of his eyes, Dave tightened his arm around Jennifer and pulled her closer to his side. "It wasn't like that," he corrected, smiling down at his new girlfriend. "We met through her daughter."

"You have a daughter?" Ashley asked, her interest piqued at the mention of the child. "I didn't know that." Smacking Randy's arm, she gave him a harsh look. "Why didn't I know that?"

Randy looked shocked and slightly moved away from his girlfriend's abuse. "Because I didn't know?" he offered. When she narrowed her eyes, he shrugged. "What? It's not like we sit around at the gym talking about babies and shit, Ash. Who fuckin' cares?"

Stopping a fight between the couple before it could really start, Lita cleared her throat. "So, tell us the story, Dave. I wanna know all about how you and Jen here hooked up."

With another smile, Dave launched into the story he could remember so clearly. "Remember when I was in New York a couple months ago for that signing?" The group nodded their heads. "I was at the vending machine in the hallway, and when I turned to leave, there was this little girl standing in the doorway, looking confused as hell." He chuckled to himself at the memory. "And she's holding a dollar bill in her hand, wearing this huge tee shirt.

"I talked to her for a few minutes and found out that she had gotten hungry while her mom was in the shower and went to find a snack, but then she got lost and couldn't remember where her room was." He leaned back on the couch and rubbed Jennifer's hip with his thumb.

To keep from moaning at the contact of his skin on hers, Jennifer took over the story-telling. "He took her to the front desk, found out the room number, and brought her back to me." She blushed slightly. "I was just getting out of the shower when he knocked on the door. I felt like the world's worst mother when I realized that my daughter was standing at my door with a total stranger. To think of what could have happened to her," she muttered.

John shifted uncomfortably in his seat before standing. "Anyone else need more to drink?"

No one took him up on the offer, and Dave continued as his friend left the room. "She opened the door in a towel, her hair was all wet, and she freaked the fuck out. She was crying and everything. And Keegan looks at her and just shrugs. Then she looks up at me and goes "See? I told you she was pretty." Dave touched a strand of Jennifer's hair and kissed her nose when she turned her face to his. "She was stunning."

All of the women in the room let out a collective "Awe." Edge and Randy started laughing. "Dude, you're such a woman," Edge finally managed to say.

"A woman who could press your scrawny ass, horse face," Dave shot, causing Lita to burst into laughter.

Jennifer scooted to the edge of the couch and ran her hands over her thighs. "Um, where's the restroom?" she asked cautiously.

Trish pointed out the door. "Down the hall, third door on the left," she directed.

Walking tentatively, Jennifer couldn't help smiling at the pictures of John that adorned the walls. He was a good looking guy. His smile was definitely electric. And his charisma jumped out of the frames as she continued down the hall. Their arrangement had been perfect until now and she really hoped that it didn't have to change now that she was with Dave.

Still deep in thought, she didn't hear the footsteps as John rounded the corner of the kitchen and bumped into her shoulder. "Ah, shit," he exclaimed. "Sorry."

When he put his head down to avoid eye contact, Jennifer shook her head. "John, this is ridiculous," she said. "I didn't come here as your daughter's mother," she started.

Clutching two beers in one hand, he put a hand over her mouth with the other, his eyes wide. "Shhh," he chided. "Keep your voice down."

A loud cheer sounded from the other room, followed by shrieking laughter. Rolling her eyes, Jennifer put her hands on her hips. "Listen, I didn't come here to bother you about Keegan. I have never wanted anything from you and that hasn't changed. I'm here because I really like Dave, and I think we have a really great thing starting."

"So, what do you want?" John shrugged. "We just pretend like we don't know each other? Like we never met?"

Her dark ponytail bounced as she nodded. "Yes. That's exactly what we do. You don't know Keegan. She doesn't know you. She's never seen your pictures, other than in wrestling magazines, and she has no idea who you are to her. If you don't tell, I know she won't." With a sigh, she let her shoulders droop. "Our lives don't have to change just because we'll see each other sometimes now."

He nodded and offered her one of the beers in his hand. "Cool," he shrugged, walking back to the living room.

But even as he slid into the seat next to Trish, he knew there was no way that they could keep it a secret forever. Dave was one of his closest friends. And it was obvious, as she returned from the restroom a few minutes later, that all of the girls were already taking to Jennifer. Once everyone knew the truth, he knew they all stood to lose way too much.

_Yep_, he thought, turning his attention back to the game the guys were watching, _This is gonna be a clusterfuck of ugliness._


	4. Houston Girls

**Houston, We Have a Problem**

**A/N: Thought this chapter was going to turn out a hell of a lot shorter, but when characters want to talk, you gotta stand back and let 'em. At least, that's my philosophy. Thanks a million times over for the bitchin' reviews. You guys boost my ego every time you log on and send me a note of encouragement. Life gets crazy hectic and knowing that you have a support system means everything. So thanks. And, as always, Enjoy!

* * *

**

"Ugh!" Jennifer shouted, running her fingers through her hair before flopping back on her plush, full-sized bed. "I don't have a damn thing to wear!"

Dave chuckled from the doorway, peeling an orange as he leaned against the doorframe. "You have an entire closet full of clothes, Jen," he nodded toward the open closet as he pitched rinds into the trash.

Rolling over onto her stomach, Jennifer looked up at the beautiful man shadowing her door. She had been sure, a few years earlier, that her boyfriend at the time, Marco, was the biggest man she had ever seen. She had been wrong.

With his broad shoulders and his towering, six and a half foot build, Dave looked like he had walked out of the pages of a romance novel. He had ripples in places she didn't know the body had muscles, and the way his tailored clothes hung from his frame was nothing short of delicious.

He was part Greek, part Filipino, and though she had yet to figure out which parts were which, she found them all equally captivating. His skin reminded her of her morning mocha latte, after the whipped cream had begun to melt into the dark coffee. It was smooth, rich, and intoxicating. And the chocolate pools that stared at her with amusement, affection, and desire were almost enough to bring her to her knees.

Most of the time. Except when she was prepping for her first outing with his friends' girlfriends. Trish, Lita, and Ashley had invited her along for a day of pampering and spa treatments, and while she was excited that they had included her in their plans, she was finding herself ready to back out a few minutes before leaving.

They were perfect. Sure, they got paid to work out and be beautiful. And sure, they paid for enhancements to the parts that weren't already beautiful to begin with. But it didn't change the fact that, in their presence, Jennifer felt downright plain. And dressing like a crazed, single mother who had barely found time to step out of her house in more than four years wasn't going to help her ego any.

"They're not right," she insisted. "My clothes suck!"

Dave just smiled and popped a slice of orange into his mouth as he pushed off the door frame and moved to her closet. "Baby, you have great taste. I don't see what the problem is," he stated matter-of-factly. "You just wear a tank top and some jeans," he tossed the clothing onto the bed beside her, "And you look gorgeous, as always."

Leaning over, Dave began to kiss Jennifer's forehead, until she rolled from under him and stood with her hands on her hips. "You want me to wear a Target tank top and a pair of Sears jeans to go to the spa with three of the most perfectly beautiful women I have ever seen? Are you out of your motherfucking mind, man?"

With a sigh that turned into a deep laugh, Dave fell onto the bed and continued to eat his snack. "You saw them the other night, Jen. At John's house?" He nodded as she shrugged. "That's how they normally dress," he promised.

"In public, though?" Jennifer asked, thinking back to the casual attire the women had been sporting. "I mean, they're like," she stopped, looking for a word. "Goddesses or something."

Dave scooted to the edge of the bed and reached out for her, pulling her by the waist to his side. When she lowered her body onto his knee, he offered her a slice of his orange. "You are making way too big a deal out of this." He gently rubbed the back of her neck. "Everything's going to be fine. Just be yourself. They will love you."

The soothing sound of his rumbling baritone alone was enough to calm her quickening heart rate as she chewed on the orange and thought about the day ahead of her. "Besides," she finally concluded, "It's not like I'll be wearing it that long anyway. I mean, we'll be in towels for the massages, robes for the manicures and pedicures, and naked in the sauna."

She felt Dave's body instantly spring to life at the mere mention of the word. "You don't, perhaps, need a chaperone, by any chance, do you?"

Again, Jennifer rolled her eyes as she stood and began to change from her grubby sweatpants to the jeans that Dave had laid out for her. "We're big girls, Dave," she reminded him. "I think we can handle it on our own."

He shrugged and finished the last of his fruit before laying back on the bed with his hands behind his head, enjoying the show as his girlfriend hastily changed in front of him. Though she wasn't yards and yards of legs, arms, and torso, she was still stunning in her individuality.

He watched as her dark locks fell over her face, her brown, puppy dog eyes hidden from view as she wrestled her tank top down her body. She swore that she still had baby fat, a bubble of a tummy that she couldn't get rid of. But Dave knew the only thing he saw was perfect curves at every turn. Curves he couldn't get enough of on the rare occasion he actually got any at all.

"It's alright," he sighed, sitting up again and running his fingers over a slinky dress she had thrown on the bed earlier. "I've got a pretty hot date this afternoon. I don't need a bunch of hot naked women."

As if on cue, a rambunctious ball of energy burst into the room, a juice box in one hand, and a magazine page in the other. "Look what I found, MOMMY!" Keegan shouted.

Without a thought, she held the paper out to her mother and handed Dave her drink. Twisting her cherubic face in concentration, she hoisted her tiny body onto the high mattress and then wriggled her way onto Dave's lap. When his arm was behind her, securing her from falling, he handed her juice back and watched with a smile as she happily sipped it.

Keegan's dark hair flailed around her head in wild curls that Jennifer couldn't seem to tame. Braids seems to be the only salvation from shrieking tears at bed time when she tried to brush the tangled mess that was her daughter's unruly main. But Keegan had learned how to "unbraid" and the curls were on the loose once again, smacking Dave in the face every time she bobbed her little head.

"What is this?" Jennifer asked as she looked over the paper and then handed it back to her daughter.

Holding the picture up for Dave to peruse, she laughed. "Look, Dave," she squealed. "It's you!"

He smiled as he noted that he was, indeed, in the picture. Laying flat on his back and looking as though all of his wind had been knocked out of him. "This is not my best picture, Peanut," he told her, turning his head to the side. "I have much better ones."

"Dave?" Keegan looked from the picture to her mother's boyfriend, her brown eyes wide with wonder.

"What?" he asked, his heart melting as she pointed to the paper in her hand.

She waved her hand in front of her face. "Can you still see me?"

He chuckled as he realized that the picture above his in the magazine was one of Cena's patented "You Can't See Me" pose. "Nope, not a thing," Dave teased.

"Yes, you can!" She laughed, lifting his large hand with both of hers and urging him to make the same motion. Dave complied and Keegan puffed her lips out. "I can still see you just fine!" she insisted.

"No, you can't!" Dave argued, moving his hand in front of his face again. "You can't see me."

Jennifer turned away from the interaction. She hadn't really worried about Keegan becoming a wrestling fan. She was only four, and she had absolutely no interest in anything that wasn't shiney, flashy, sparkley, or pink. Until she spent a week with Jennifer's sister and nephews. And then she couldn't stop talking about Monday Night Raw and Friday Night Smackdown.

Of course, her favorite was John Cena, not that she knew the Dr. of Thuganomics was her biological father, of course. Jennifer had vowed to herself never to let on to that - not until Keegan was old enough to find him for herself. But that didn't stop the tiny tot from emulating her favorite wrestler every chance she got. Although, no matter how Keegan had cried, Jennifer drew the line at buying her a pink "Mrs. Cena" tee shirt - it was just way too weird.

Now that Dave was around a lot more, Keegan's interest in sports entertainment only seemed to grow. He had shown her a few moves on the living room floor. Or he had tried to. Usually, he just ended up throwing her in the air above his head and catching her while she giggled and cooed and insisted "John Cena doesn't do THAT!"

"Okay," Jennifer announced, hitching her purse over her shoulder with a quick glance at her watch. "I'm late and they're probably going to leave without me, so I'll see you guys in about twenty minutes."

Dave rolled his eyes and swung Keegan into the air, resting her effortlessly on his massive shoulders. "They're not going to leave you," he rolled his eyes and followed her out of the bedroom.

At the front door, Jennifer made a sharp turn on her heel and shot Dave a serious look of concern. "You're sure you'll be okay?"

"Jennifer, I have three daughters," he reminded as Keegan hummed and repeatedly tapped his chest with her heel. "We'll be fine."

Worridly nibbling her bottom lip, Jennifer dug in her purse. "I have my phone, so if you need anything at all, call me," she instructed. "And all of the emergency numbers are on the fridge. If you can't get me, call my sister. And the spa. And . . . "

She was cut off by a steady stream of red liquid dripping onto Dave's white "Gold's Gym" tee shirt. Looking up, she couldn't stifle the giggle as Keegan covered her mouth with her pudgy little hand, her expression horrified.

Dave looked at the stain, then at his girlfriend, before growling from deep in his gut. "Now look what you did!" he exclaimed, gripping Keegan's leg and pulling her down off his shoulders. He gripped her little hips tightly and held her out in front of him, narrowing his eyes playfully. "Your juice peed on me!"

Keegan roared with laughter and shook her head. "We don't say pee, Dave. It's not lady-like." Her voice was an obvious mockery of something her mother, or more likely, her aunt had told her on several occasions.

Jennifer didn't try to fight her giggles as Dave feigned an apologetic stare. "Oh," he said. "What do we say then?"

Keegan rolled her blue eyes and lowered her voice. "We say tinkle," she said in an exaggerated whisper.

Both Jennifer and Dave were laughing as Keegan squirmed until Dave sat her feet on the floor. When she ran toward the living room, Jennifer apologized. "I'm sorry about your shirt," she said, moving to him and running her hand over the stain in the middle of his chest.

Trapping her hand and holding it against his body, Dave shook his head. "No worries, baby," he assured her, bending to capture her lips in a quick kiss. "Babysitting hazard. I was prepared," he winked, lacing his fingers through hers and moving them to her hip. "Have fun," he whispered, resting his forehead against hers.

She licked her lips and nodded, taking a moment to breath in the subtle sent of his soap, aftershave, and cologne. Like everything else about him, the scent was uniquely Dave, and she found herself craving it more as the days passed.

Even as she guided her little S10 pick up truck out of the driveway, Jennifer drummed a beat on the steering wheel. If she had known who he was the night he brought Keegan back to her hotel room, known what he did for a living or who his friends were, she never would have invited him in or spent the entire night talking and laughing with him. She would have denied the instant attraction and pushed right back out the door.

But as she continued the drive toward Lita's house, she repeated the mantra that had so often plagued her thoughts lately. _Meeting Dave is the best thing that has ever happened to us. Things do not have to change. I can do this. We can do this. Everything is going to be just fine. Everything will be fine._


	5. Sweaty Confessions

**Houston, We Have a Problem**

* * *

The warmth of the moist sauna air rushed over Jennifer as she relaxed next to Ashley and stretched her legs out before her. For all of her apprehension, she had to admit that the women she spent her afternoon with were pretty great. It was just like hanging out with her college girlfriends, sharing laughs and stories, while being pampered like princesses. It was definitely a life that she felt she could get used to.

"Are you okay, Li?" Trish asked, a look of concern on her fair features as she cast a glance at her red-headed friend.

Jennifer and Ashley turned to watch as Lita attempted to rest her head against the wall, only to cringe and shift into another, hopefully more comfortable, position. "I'm fine," she insisted through clenched teeth.

"Yeah, if by fine you mean incredibly constipated? Stomach cramp? What is that face?" Ashley chimed in, laughing as Lita slowly lifted a finger to flip her off. "What is wrong with you?"

With another grunt, Lita turned on the bench and finally found a contorted position that seemed to suit her. "I think I pinched a nerve in my neck last night," she said, raising her arms above her head as she tried to crack or pop her neck and back.

"Doing what?" Trish asked, her eyes wide with confusion.

Jennifer just shook her head and looked down at her newly painted toes. "I don't think we need to know that, Trisha," she corrected.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," Lita alluded, sighing heavily and falling into silence. But after only a couple of moments of silence, her eyes flew open. "I mean, what kind of dumb ass motherfucker looks at a woman who had neck surgery only two years ago and thinks "Gee, it'd be a fucking great idea to just shove her knees up against the headboard"? "She should be able to balance all of her weight _and _my lard ass on her neck - no problem"!"

Ashley rolled her eyes and looked toward Jennifer. "You're right. We didn't need to know that."

"The kind of dumb ass motherfucker that watches to much fucking porn. That's what kind of dumb ass motherfucker!" Lita continued to rant, cringing again as she turned uncomfortably. The massage was supposed to help, but she had a sinking suspicion that it had really only made things worse.

Trish laughed slightly and shook her head. "Something about guys and porn." She rested her head against the wall behind her and let her eyes drift shut. "John's philosophy is "If Jenna can do it, so can Trish. If Tera's willing to try it, Trish should be, too."

There were slight chuckles from all the women as they began to relax in the humidity of their surroundings. If she were really honest, Jennifer would admit that the afternoon out with the girls was the best she'd had since Keegan had been born. At least, the best without her daughter. Or Dave.

"Randy's philosophy is more along the lines of "Anything Evan Stone can do, I can do better." Sometimes I think he watches porn just to compare himself to the guys," Ashley rolled her eyes. "Although," she shrugged slightly, "If he learned that thing with his tongue from watching porn, I can't be all mad."

There was a collective groan as Lita raised her foot slightly to nudge her friend in the back of the head. "What about you, Jen? Surely Dave has some porn fetishes you'd like to share," she smiled slightly.

Blushing deeply, Jennifer wished that she had a story to pitch in, something to add. "Um, I don't know yet. I guess we haven't been together that long," she whispered, picking at the newly painted little finger on her left hand.

"How long?" Ashley asked suddenly.

"Only a couple of months," Jennifer answered.

"Wait a minute," Lita's eyes grew wide as she seemed to forget about the pain in her neck. "Have you and Dave even had sex yet?" Jennifer nodded. "Oh shit!" She bit her lip, seemingly growing in excitement. "Did it suck?"

Rolling her eyes, Ashley smacked her friend's leg. "You're starting to sound like Edge," she warned, as was her custom when the red-head began to show signs of spending way too much time with her opinionated boyfriend.

"It did NOT suck," Jennifer assured them all with a firm glare. The few times that she and Dave had been together had been beautiful. It was hotter than anything she had ever experienced. "It's great. When it happens."

"Oh my god!" Ashley gasped as she rested her hand on Jennifer's thigh. "Is Dave too old to get it up anymore?"

Jennifer laughed at the absurdity of the statement as Trish leaned forward and smacked her hand against the back of her younger friend's head. "Now who sounds like her boyfriend?" she asked pointedly before turning her attention to Jennifer. "What's the real problem, Jen?"

It was silly, really, and Jennifer didn't feel like sharing it. But she really wanted a friendship with these women, and if that meant she had to open up a little bit, then she would. "Keegan," she smiled slightly. "I mean, I love my daughter - I really, really love her. More than anything in the world. But she has the most fucked up sense of timing I have ever seen in my life.

"Every time Dave spends the night, and we're just about to get there, she either has a nightmare, or she needs to go to the bathroom, or she needs a drink. OR," she sighed and shook her head, "She insists on sleeping right between us in the bed." Jennifer smiled and looked from Trish to Lita to Ashley, and then back at her hands. "I should just be happy that she loves him as much as she does. I've dated a few guys since she was born, and Dave's the first one she has really, really taken to. I guess I can't complain if I'm not gettin' any because she wants to be around him."

"Sure you can," Lita interjected. When Jennifer shot her a look of surprise, Lita rolled her eyes. "Come on, Jen. I mean, yeah, it's fantastic that your daughter digs Dave. I mean, I know that's gotta be important to you and everything. But he's your boyfriend, not hers. And you deserve some nookie, girlie!"

Ashley nodded in agreement. "What about the bathroom," she suggested.

"What about it?" Trish and Jennifer asked in unison.

"Why not just wait until Keegan is asleep and then slip into the bathroom, get yours, and then go back to sleep like the big happy family?" she shrugged, sinking back on her seat as though it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Considering it, Jennifer shrugged. "I guess we could."

"Or," Trish spoke up, rolling her eyes at Ashley, who either didn't notice or just didn't care, "Here's another idea. We come off the road on Wednesday next week, right?" All the women nodded. "So when you get home, you plan the perfect romantic night for you and Dave - at your house or a hotel or whatever - and John and I will take over on 'Keegan Watch' for the night."

As well as things had been going, Jennifer could honestly say that she hadn't thought about John all afternoon - at least not as anything other than Trish's boyfriend. But the thought of him babysitting their daughter - spending time with the young girl while Jennifer wasn't even present to keep him from blabbing the truth - was just a little too much.

She tried to contain her response, but shook her head. "It's sweet, Trish. I appreciate the gesture," she started to explain that it just wouldn't work.

But Trish Stratus was not one to take "no" for an answer. "John is great with kids," she interrupted before Jennifer could offer her some thin exuse. "And he's Keegan's favorite - at least, according to Dave. And I make a mean grilled cheese," she winked. When Jennifer's shoulders did not relax, Trish shrugged. "Just promise me you'll think about it."

* * *

As it turned out, Trish was convinced it was time for her plan to be put into action. So much so that she followed Jen home from Lita's when they returned from the spa, determined to make sure the new lovebirds got their alone time.

Following Jennifer into the house, Trish smiled at the cozy decor of the modest, two-bedroom split level. "This is adorable," she complimented.

Jennifer threw her keys and her purse on the entry table and listened for tiny giggles or thunderous foot steps. "Thanks," she answered distractedly, finding herself far more disturbed by the heavy silence in the house.

As the women rounded the corner to the living room, Jennifer felt her heart melting. Dora was exploring on the television, but the pair were not paying attention. Dave was sprawled across the couch, Keegan resting comfortably on his massive chest. Her tiny hands rested against his neck, and his arm lay protectively over her back as they both slept peacefully.

"Oh my god," Trish whispered, quickly pulling her telephone from her purse and snapping a picture of the slumbering angels on the sofa.

The flash of the camera caused Dave to stir. As his eyes fluttered open, he seemed to hone in on the woman standing over him. He regained his focus quickly, the corners of his lips turning up in a smile as he and Jennifer held one another's gaze, forgetting that Keegan or Trish were even in the room.

Without a word, he stood and carried Keegan to her bedroom without disturbing her. When he returned, he was wiping sleep out of the corner of his eye. "How was the spa?" he asked finally.

Jennifer leaned into his embrace as he rested his hands on her hips and then bent his head for a kiss. "It was fabulous," she moaned against his lips. "Relaxing."

When they finally parted, he sat against the back of the couch and pulled Jennifer between his open knees, resting his chin on her shoulder. "Hey, Trish," he greeted finally.

"Hey," she waved slightly. Never one for awkward silences, Trish got straight to the point. "So what do you think about spending a romantic evening with your lady love here while John and I baby sit the munchkin next Wednesday?"

Dave's face lit up, and Jennifer wished against everything that she hadn't turned her head to see his reaction. The smile alone told her that she was going to have to get over it. John was going to be spending next Wednesday with his daughter, whether Jennifer liked it or not.


	6. The Babysitters

**Houston, We Have a Problem**

**A/N: I just wanted to take a second to say something super quick. Though this story hasn't received as many reviews as some of my previous ones, I am super thankful and grateful to those of you who have been faithfully taking the time to let me know what you think of it. To Disco Inferno 1, Vera Roberts, and TakerTakeMe, thank you so much for your consistently thoughtful words. I appreciate your support and encouragement.**

**Enjoy!

* * *

**

"How you feelin', Peanut?" Jennifer asked as she walked into the living room.

Keegan's blue eyes never left the television as she shrugged her shoulders. "Fine," she answered easily.

"Are you sure? Your tummy doesn't hurt?" She lowered herself to the couch beside her daughter and ran a hand over the small girl's forehead. "I think you might have a fever."

Wiggling out of her mother's reach, Keegan gave Jennifer a look of pure irritation. "Stop asking me if I feel okay, Mommy. I'm fine," she insisted.

With a nod, Jennifer stood and smoothed her hands over her jeans. Of course she was fine. She couldn't get sick when Jennifer needed her to the most. _I'm a terrible mother_, she thought to herself as she went back into the kitchen to peruse her list of "house rules" one more time. _I am hoping my daughter gets sick just to get out of this evening._

_Everything will be fine, Jennifer. Relax! _Even as she checked the emergency numbers again, she tried to force herself to chill. Dave was finishing his shower, and as soon as Trish arrived, they would be off for a romantic evening at a nearby bed and breakfast. It was the kind of evening she had always dreamed of having with a man that she loved.

What she hadn't dreamed of was having her daughter cared for by the man who had fathered her five years ago. _There is nothing wrong with John. Would you just freakin' relax! It's going to be fine!_

She didn't look up when Dave entered the kitchen as she scanned the contents of the refrigerator. "Should we get some frozen pizzas or something for Trish to make tonight?"

Snaking his arms around her waist, Dave pulled Jennifer close to his chest and breathed in the scent of her dark hair. "I already left money on the entry table for them to order in," he assured her, smiling as she moaned slightly in his arms. "What's on your mind, baby?"

Jennifer bit her lip. She couldn't tell him. He didn't need to know. It wasn't important. "I guess I'm just nervous about leaving Keegan," she responded with a vague honesty. "I mean, I've never left her with anyone before."

Dave cut her off with a tender kiss that sent an echo of a chill down her spine. His warm lips always had the sweetest way of melting all of her worries. At least for the moment. "Well, once we get to the hotel, I promise you won't even be thinking about Keegan."

"Oh, so you think you're so good you can make me forget about my own child?" Jennifer challenged, raising an eyebrow.

With a shrug, Dave held her cheeks in his hands and rested his forehead against hers. "Not all together. But I promise there will be hours where she won't cross your mind," he assured, dropping a quick peck on her lips. "I can't even tell you how excited I am for this little getaway, baby," he began to speak as he turned to the refrigerator and withdrew a bottle of water. "Just you and me? No interruptions?"

For a brief moment, Jennifer felt her heart leap into her throat. She could have sworn it did a somersault, too. The authoritative nature of his very presence turned her into a weak-kneed teeny bopper with a junior high crush. "Hours, huh?" she asked with a coy smile as she began to walk slowly toward him, holding his dark eyes with her own.

The moment was interrupted by the ringing of the doorbell, followed by an insistent knock. "I'LL GET IT!" Keegan yelled just before the sound of her little feet filled the room.

Dave placed another little kiss on Jennifer's forehead and ran toward the exuberant child, catching Keegan just before she threw the front door open. Sweeping her into his arms, he narrowed his eyes. "What's the rule, Keegan?"

She rolled her eyes. "I can answer the door, Dave. It's not a killer!"

He just shrugged and hugged her a little tighter. "How do you know, Smart Girl?" Keegan bit her lip, as though looking for the perfect answer to his question. "That's right. You don't," Dave interrupted her thoughts by kissing her cheek as he reached for the door.

"Hey, Party Girl!" Trish greeted enthusiastically as Dave opened the door for her. Stepping through the threshold of the house, she patted Keegan's leg and then smiled up at Dave. "You ready for a wet and wild evening, Mr. Batista?"

He just nodded and rubbed Keegan's back. She was playing shy, burying her face in Dave's neck as he greeted his friend. "What are you doing, Peanut?" he asked with a smile as he pulled Keegan away from his body to stare into her crystal eyes. "Why are you being shy?"

She just squirmed and blushed and clung tighter to Dave as she grunted something indescernible.

"Where's Jen?" Trish asked, undeterred by Keegan's reaction.

"Kitchen. John?"

Trish pointed out the front door as she moved on in search of the lady of the house. Turning back to Keegan, Dave whispered in a soothing voice to her. "You wanna step out on the porch and see who your other baby sitter is?" Keegan didn't answer.

With his head down, John pocketed the keys of his SUV and started toward the house. He had beaten himself up all week about how awkward this was going to be. But he had been in uncomfortable positions before, and he could get through this one without incident.

All he had to do was pretend he didn't know his own daughter. And, if he was honest, it wouldn't be too much of a stretch. _Maybe she'll just be a fuckin' brat_, John tried to calm himself.

But as he stepped onto the porch and looked up to shake Dave's hand, he felt his heart stop. She was beautiful. Absolutely beautiful.

For years, he had convinced himself that he not only needed to stay clear of Jennifer and Keegan, but that it would also be in everyone else's best interest. They were good without him - they didn't need him barging in. And he sure as hell wasn't ready to invite a toddler into his life. Not until he and Trish had one of their own to raise.

Dave led him back into the house, rocking Keegan back and forth in his arms, and John felt an unexpected jolt rush through him. Shaking it off, he told himself that he couldn't be jealous of Dave's obvious connection with his daughter. He had no right to be.

"So, this is the infamous Keegan, huh?" John asked, tapping her shoulder until she turned to face him. "I've heard a lot about you, Kiddo," he said, praying to God his smile looked more genuine than it felt.

Keegan's eyes grew wide as she began to process the identity of the man standing right in front of her. "Are you John Cena?" she asked suddenly, seemingly forgetting Dave's presence. John laughed and nodded as she motioned for Dave to put her on the floor.

Tilting her head to the side, Keegan looked up at her favorite wrestler, as if considering him. He had received a lot of similar looks in lifetime - he was used to being sized up. But this was different. And he hoped she couldn't see how badly he was sweating her scrutiny.

"That's so cool," Keegan giggled, moving to the coffee table to retrieve her coloring book. "Wanna color with me?" she offered, turning wide blue eyes to John.

"Go ahead, man," Dave patted his friend's back. "We've gotta get goin' anyway."

As he lowered himself to the floor beside his daughter, John bit his lip and tried his best not to feel like this was the greatest day of his life. He didn't know her. She didn't know him. They had absolutely no connection. He just needed to treat her like he would any other kid. There was no reason for him to feel this overwhelming sense of pride and love.

Stealing sidelong glances of Keegan as they colored a picture together, John swallowed the emotions that kept assaulting him. _She is barely your daughter, on a technicality, dumb ass. Just because you know her favorite color is pink, and that she knows the entire soundtrack to the Lion King, and that she sleeps in a fairy princess bedroom that you helped pay for. . . Stop it! You do not have some spiritual connection to this child. She's just a kid._

"So, who wants pizza?" Trish asked, walking into the room once Dave and Jennifer were gone.

"I DO!" Keegan shrieked, jumping up from her place on the floor and rushing toward Trish. "John, do you want pizza, too?"

As he turned toward them, John nodded and put on yet another fake smile. Trish was holding Keegan on her lap. His soon-to-be wife, and his super-secret daughter were smiling at each other and arguing over whether there should be sausage on their dinner. And he made a decision.

He loved Trish more than anything in the world, and he couldn't tell her the truth. Losing her would be ten times more painful than forcing himself to keep his mouth shut over Keegan. _Besides_, he told himself, _she's got Dave now. He'll be a great replacement. Hell, he's a better dad than I would be at this point anyway._

"John, tell Trish we don't need smelly sausages on our pizza. It's gross!" Keegan interrupted his thoughts, her tiny nose scrunched up in disgust.

His heart melted, but his mind was set. Standing, he grabbed Keegan from the couch and threw her into the air, catching her on his hip. Turning a look of mock firmness to Trish, he shrugged. "This is her house, baby," he pointed to Keegan. "If the lady says no sausage, there will be no sausage."

Clapping her pudgy hands, Keegan threw her arms around John's neck and kissed his cheek. "I'm so glad you're my favorite, John!" she exclaimed happily.

Squeezing her slightly, he pressed his lips to the side of her head. "Me, too," he answered honestly. Yeah, he was a hell of a lot more than her favorite wrestler. But she didn't need to know that. Nobody did.


	7. Reckless Abandon

**Houston, We Havea Problem**

**Warning: By popular demand, this chapter contains sexual content.

* * *

**

_"Son, a man makes decisions for himself. And then he wears the rewards, or consequences, of his choices with integrity." _Though his father had imparted the wisdom when Dave was just a punk ass junior high kid, reaking havoc back in San Francisco, he had never forgotten them.

He was a passionate man by nature, giving himself whole-heartedly to whatever goal he had set his mind to ascertain. Whether it was women or wrestling, he could honestly say that he had never regretted surrendering himself to the desires that had taken him over at different stages of his life.

He bore the scars of two surgeries that had threatened to end his career, symbols of the choices he had made to continue pushing even when his body said it was time to take a break. But he had also worn gold, signifying to the world that the work he had done to get to the pinnacle of his business had all been worth it. He sported two tattooes, one on his bicep and one on his stomach, that proclaimed his undying love for women that were no longer a part of his life. But he also had three daughters who constantly reminded him that throwing himself head-long into love was not the wrong decision.

As Jennifer lie on his chest in the bed of their hotel room, a sweaty heap from the hours they had already spent surrendering to carnal desire, Dave smiled down on her. Sure, he'd been burned twice before. But even if he tried, he knew he couldn't convince himself that loving her was a bad idea.

"What's that?" Jennifer asked, lazily touching the bandage on his wrist as he laced his fingers through hers. "And how did I not notice it until now?"

Licking his lips, Dave raised and eyebrow as she lifted her head just enough to meet his eye. "You were a little preoccupied," he laughed softly.

She tried to slap him, but it amounted to nothing more than raising her hand a few inches and then resting it back against his skin. "Did you hurt yourself?" she asked, her eyes trailing to his arms again.

"Nah," Dave assured her. "New tat," he sighed, tightening his grip around her waist. The way she shifted against his body, her soft, damp skin trailing against his as she struggled to sit, made his heart jump.

When she finally managed to lean against the headboard, Jennifer raised their joined hands to her line of vision and then smiled at Dave. "Can I see?"

He shrugged and moved himself into a seated position as well. "Ya know, I promised my girls I wouldn't get anymore ink," he chuckled slightly.

Jennifer ran her fingers over the Fillipino and Greek flags on his left shoulder. "I love your tattoos," she whispered, moving forward just enough to press her lips against the art. "They're beautiful."

Just the sound of her voice turned his stomach into a flaming pit of desire. Coupled with the touch of her tender kiss against his muscle, Dave marvelled at how his body was ready to take her once again, even after the hours they had already spent exploring each other.

Carefully untaping the bandage from his left wrist, Dave peeled the guaze away from the freshly inked skin and waited for her reaction.

Jennifer looked at the bright red letters, centered perfectly on his dark skin. _JCH_. Jennifer Crystal Houston. Unsure if it was the magic of the time they had already spent in this romantic little room, with the candles and the 700-thread-count sheets, or the realization that he had actually cemented their relationship in ink, Jennifer found herself overcome with emotion.

Dave watched the tears pool in her eyes before rotating his arm. There, once again centered over his vein, were four more sets of letters. The first and third sets were a brilliant purple, the second and fourth a bright fuschia. Jennifer could only assume that the first three were his daughters, because the fourth she recognized instantly. _KGH_. Keegan Grace Houston.

Though she wanted to say something intelligent, all Jennifer could manage to breathe was "Why?"

Without hesitation, he raised his right hand to her cheek and rubbed her jaw with his thumb. "Because I love you. And no matter what happens from here on out, you are a part of me that I will take with me forever."

She traced her thumb over the scabbed letters of her daughter's name and then raised her eyes again, the question clear though she couldn't form the words over the lump in her throat.

"I don't know what happened with Keegan's dad," Dave started, hoping the speech came out better than he had rehearsed it in the tattoo chair two days ago. "And I don't ask questions, because I know it's none of my business. But I love my daughters, Jen. You know that." She nodded and nibbled on her bottom lip as she raised her eyes to his, fighting to control the tears pooling there. "And as far as I'm concerned, Keegan is one of them now."

The nagging feeling that usually came over her when the question of Keegan's father came up was nonexistent in that moment. It didn't even matter anymore. Not when Dave was looking at her with such adoration and affection. Not when he was talking about her daughter as if Keegan was their own. And as far as Jennifer was concerned, Dave was as much a father as her little girl had ever known, and more of a daddy than Jennifer could ever dream of giving her.

"I love you," she whispered, voicing the only coherent thing that popped into her head.

It had only been three months since they started dating, but they both knew that time didn't matter. They had both been in dead-end relationships before, and this one was as wide open as anything they had ever experienced.

Pulling her face to his, Dave kissed Jennifer with a fervent need to express every emotion his words, and his tattoos, could never manage. He slid his tongue between her lips and gently circled hers, until she moaned and tilted her head, grasping his hair with a hunger.

Sliding down on the bed once again, Jennifer felt her thighs parting of their volition when Dave rolled his body over hers. As her legs wrapped around his waist, she sighed and gasped for air while he trailed wet kisses down her neck and into the hollow of her throat. When his left hand bushed down her side and into the heated moisture between her legs, she groaned loudly and gripped his shoulders until she felt his skin giving in to the force of her fingernails.

Dave's lips latched onto Jennifer's breast, and he flickered his tongue over the hardening bud as she continued to writhe against his fingers. Her gutteral moans were making him harder than he ever remembered being, so without warning, he plunged deep into her waiting wetness, causing her tiny body to arch off the bed.

"God dammit!" she called toward the ceiling as her hands automatically flew to the pillows on either side of her.

Raising his head, he bent toward her ear and whispered, "Hold on to me, baby," before sucking her lobe betweem his lips. When she desparately clung to his sides, he began to thrust inside her slowly, filling her completely and then withdrawing, only to repeat the process at a painstakingly wonderful pace.

If ever there was such a thing as an out-of-body experience, Jennifer was having it. The throbbing sensation of Dave inside her was the only thing her body would comprehend. Even as she muttered, groaned, screamed, and pleaded for more, she was unsure of what was actually coming out of her mouth. The fact that he was continuing to whisper in her ear only heightened her arousal beyond it's already frenzied state.

As his speed increased, Jennifer's body began to lift off of the bed, as though she were floating toward him. Though he had never been an overly-sentimental man, he couldn't deny that the tears collecting behind his eyes were less about the constricting pleasure of her tight core, and more about the love he couldn't help feeling for her.

He'd had one night stands. He'd had meaningless sex, sometimes with women who new everything there was to know about the technicalities and intricacies of good sex. He'd had his mind, and his shaft, blown by some indescribable women in his time. But no one would ever convince Dave that any of them held a candle to Jennifer. As her body stiffened in his arms and spasmed around him, he knew that making love to her different, even from the women he had genuinely loved.

Maybe the third time was the charm. Maybe the others had all been trial runs for this moment. But as he released with a primal growl and then collapsed against her heaving chest, Dave believed there was nothing that would change his connection to Jennifer.

And as soon as they returned home, he was going to buy a ring and make it official.


	8. Sick Day

**Houston, We Have a Problem

* * *

**

Jennifer wasn't sure she'd felt so completely horrible since junior high. Her head was throbbing. Her lungs felt like they had been poked full of a million tiny holes, the air assaulting her chest like stab wounds each time she fought for breath. Her stomach kept lurching and settling, only to lurch again when she thought the latest bout was over.

"Maybe it's morning sickness," Ashley suggested, perching herself on the edge of the bed her friend was lying in.

Wrestling was a profession she had always been interested in. Travelling so much she forgot what her Southern California apartment looked like was not something she had been expecting. But building a friendship with Trish and Lita made it a little more bearable. Falling in love with Randy had given her a sense of belonging in a group that felt like her family. But it was Jennifer who had given her a place to call home.

Though she still returned to California once in awhile, she was finding herself crashing on Jennifer's couch more and more often during her down time. It was closer to Randy, and to all of their other friends. It just made more sense. Plus, even though Jennifer was only a few years older than her, it felt good to have a maternal figure in her life again. She may have been Trish and Lita's age, but Jennifer had experienced life in a way that they could never understand. And she provided motherly advice that the young diva found extremely comforting.

"It is NOT morning sickness," Jennifer insisted, rolling onto her side to force the nausea back down.

Holding the spoon out, Ashley encouraged Jennifer to take it. "Come on, Sweetie," she said as Jennifer turned her nose up. "And how do you know?" she asked when Jennifer finally took a sip of the broth. "I mean, you said yourself, you and Dave have been fucking a lot lately."

If she'd had the energy, Jennifer would have smacked the young woman on her bed. "I said that things had gotten better," she clarified, the sand paper feeling in her throat coming back as she tried to raise her voice. "But I have had morning sickness, Ash. And this ain't it."

They sat in silence for awhile longer, until Ashley could no longer contain the question in her head. "When do you think he'll pop the question?"

There was little time to answer as Jennifer felt her insides stirring once again. Grabbing the bucket from beside the bed, she heaved once and then spilled what little contents were left in her stomach from the morning's attempt at eating oatmeal.

"Alright, I get it," Ashley held her hands up in defense as she stood from the bed. "No more marriage questions. Sheesh. You don't have to be all dramatic," she rolled her eyes and sat the soup bowl on the bedside table. Taking the bucket from Jennifer, she offered a wet wash rag and started for the hall.

Staring at the ceiling, Jennifer wished that she felt like contemplating Ashley's question. There had been several occasions when she thought that Dave would propose, but he had just kissed her, professed his love, and moved on with the conversation. It wasn't that she was scared, or nervous at all, about the proposal. She wanted to be his wife. But she knew that it would happen in its own time - she didn't have to push, or stress about it.

After she cleaned the vomit bucket, Ashley returned it to the side of the bed. "I got a tanning appointment at three," she announced. "You gonna be okay?"

Jennifer nodded and lifted her head slightly. "Is Keegan still sleeping?"

Looking into the hallway, Ashley smiled at the little girl wiping her eyes. "Nope. Nap time is over."

With a groan, Jennifer struggled to a seated position. "Time to get up."

"I don't think you should," Ashley bit her lip and watched as Jennifer slid her feet into her bunny slippers and tried to stand, pausing to regain some equilibrium.

"Ah," Jennifer groaned, putting a hand on her head to steady herself. "This is the best part of being a mom. The part where you don't get a fucking break just because you don't feel so hot."

Slowly following Ashley down the hall, Jennifer smiled at her freshly napped baby. "Mommy, you look bad," Keegan said, her eyes wide. "You should take another nap."

Jennifer just shook her head. "Nope. You know the rules," she winked and did her best to play brave. "If you don't sleep, I don't sleep."

"Do you want me to take another nap?" Keegan asked sincerely.

It was the one thing she loved above everything else about her precious little girl. Sure, there were things that annoyed her, as there were for every mother and daughter. But the kind-hearted way that she would turn on a dime, forget about her own toys and television shows, and ask why mommy was crying, or what she could do to help, warmed Jennifer's heart every time.

Shaking her head as much as her pounding headache would allow, Jennifer waved good-bye to Ashley and headed toward the kitchen. "No way, Peanut," she assured her daughter. "You play with your dolls, and I'm going to make you a snack."

The last thing she wanted was to be anywhere near food, but she learned a long time ago that what she wanted didn't matter anymore. Sacrifice wasn't just about not buying a Coach purse so Keegan could have new tennis shoes. And it wasn't just about sacrificing a night of _Grey's Anatomy _so Keegan could watch a Wiggles dvd for the nine hundredth time. It was about doing what she could barely stomach to make sure that Keegan never thought, for even a fraction of a second, that she wasn't the most important thing in Jennifer's world.

After only a couple of minutes in the kitchen, Jennifer heard a key in the front door. _I swear to God, you'd forget your tits if they weren't surgically implanted in your chest, Ashley! _

"Just give me thirty seconds, man. Jesus," Dave's exasperated laughter filled the house as he, Edge, and Randy walked through the front door. "I know I left them," he was finishing when he rounded the corner and saw his girlfriend, leaning against the kitchen counter for support. "Jesus, baby," he gasped.

Randy stopped just short of smacking into Dave's back, and peered over his friend's shoulder. "Damn," he whistled, taking in the mess that was Jennifer. "You look like shit."

Dave threw an elbow hard into Randy's gut, causing the younger man to grimace and nearly double over. "What the hell are you doing?" he asked, moving toward his girlfriend with concern-filled eyes.

"Making my daughter a snack," she said, as though it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Edge walked into the living room and jumped over the back of the couch. "Hey, munchkin," he greeted, easily lifting Keegan into his arms. "Whatcha doin'?"

With a giggle, Keegan wrapped her arms around his neck. She had taken to all of the wrestlers like a duck to water, and though she clearly clung to Dave, she was equally giddy to be with his friends. "Edge!"

He smiled to himself. If he was honest, he loved the kid more than he was willing to admit out loud. But he insisted that it wasn't like he could help it. Keegan was infectious, in a good way. "What?" he asked in the same whiney voice she had used to proclaim his name.

"You're doing it again!" Keegan scolded, tearing his sunglasses from his eyes. "How many times do I have to tell you that we don't wear sunglasses inside?" When he gave her apologetic puppy dog eyes, she laughed again and slid them onto her face. "Unless our name is Keegan."

Randy smiled to himself, relaxing in a nearby chair. He was about to speak when he heard Jennifer growl just before Dave walked out of the kitchen, carrying her in his arms. "Edge, help Keegan pack some toys. She's going to the gym with us."

"Ugh," Keegan groaned, handing the sunglasses back to their owner as he sat her feet on the floor. "I hate the gym."

Randy laughed to himself and leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. "I thought you loved the treadmill."

She rolled her blue eyes and stood in the middle of the floor with her hands on her hips, looking from one man to the other. "Yeah, but you guys are there FOREVER!" she sighed, throwing her arms into the air. "There's nothing for me to do!" Looking up at Edge, she giggled again. "And you get all sweaty and your hair sticks to your face at the gym."

Feigning hurt, Edge clutched his hands to his chest and fell to the couch. "That hurts, Munchkin. I happen to have great hair."

She rolled her eyes and then shrieked as he reached out to pull her into his lap. "You have girl hair," she accused, pulling at her own unruly main. "It's like mine!"

Randy couldn't control his laughter as he looked from one of them to the other. "She does kinda have a point, man."

Ignoring Randy, Edge leaned back on the couch and held Keegan steady on his legs. "Well, Shawn's in town," he referred to his friend, Shawn Michaels. "Maybe we could call him up, have him bring your little boyfriend, Cameron? You guys could have a little play date?"

Keegan crinkled her nose and shook her head vigorously. "Ew. Gross!" On the rare occasion that Jennifer actually visited Dave at a house show or taping, Keegan and Cameron Michaels were inseparable, mostly because of their similar ages and the utter lack of anyone else to play with. "He's so NOT my boyfriend!"

Edge just nodded, bouncing her a little bit on his knees. "Oh, he is SO your boyfriend," he argued back like a thirteen-year-old girl. "I've seen the way you look at him. You little vixen!"

It only served to irritate the girl in his lap as Keegan shook her head again and swatted at him. "Is NOT! He's a boy. And he's loud. And he smells like ketchup!"

Both men burst into laughter at her assessment. "That's kinda mean, Kee," Randy finally managed to say through his chuckles.

But she just shook her head and wiggled off of the couch. "No, it's true. All boys smell like ketchup. Except Dave."

Rolling his eyes, Edge watched as she began to gather her dolls for the afternoon outing. "And what does Dave smell like?" he humored her.

"Like a shower," she answered matter-of-factly, more concerned with what she was doing than what she was saying. "Like he just got out of the shower. Even when he's sweaty. I think that's why my mom likes him."

In the bedroom, Dave was lying next to Jennifer, stroking her hair as she drifted toward sleep. "You're not moving from this place until I get back. Is that clear?" he asked.

Her eyelids grew heavy as Jennifer rested against his side. "Let Edge and Randy take Keegan. You stay here with me," she whispered, finally surrendering to the flu that was taking her over.

"Okay, now I know you're delirious," Dave chuckled, pressing another kiss to her forehead. "We'll be back in a couple of hours, baby. But if you need anything, call me, okay?" She nodded and mumbled. "I'll bring you some tea when I get back."

She nodded and snuggled into the covers as Dave stood and kissed her one last time. He wanted to give up working out for the afternoon and just stay with her. But he knew that getting Keegan out of the house and letting Jennifer rest was more beneficial than he could ever be at her side.

Reaching into his pocket, he rubbed the ring that had been there for nearly six weeks. He had finally built the courage, rehearsed the speech, and planned the perfect evening for his proposal. And now she was pasty pale and barely able to hold herself upright.

Maybe there was a reason that his perfect night had been derailed. Maybe fate knew something he didn't. But as he left the house, Keegan on his hip, he smiled anyway. It would happen soon enough. And when it did, nothing would stop them from being the happiest family on earth.


	9. Instinctively Daddy

**Houston, We Have a Problem

* * *

**

John Cena had been WWE champion for far too long. By the time New Year's Revolution came around, the fans were beginning to turn on him, and Creative had no choice but to hand the title over to someone else. When he regained it at the Royal Rumble only three weeks later, fans seemed shocked. But the backlash continued, and again, they were powerless. Staring down the barrel of a revenue loss, they had no choice but to take the champion's belt away once more.

Or so industry insiders and fans believed.

John was the guy who had dreamed of being the champion since he was a kid. He was the guy who used to put his brothers in figure four leg locks on the front lawn, and designed his own championship belt to wear around the house. Nobody loved the business, or his fans, as much as John did.

Meeting Trish had been a dream come true for the young man from West Newbury, Mass. A woman who loved to work as much as he did, and who was easily the best in her division, made her the perfect match for him. And being able to spend all of their time together on the road made things ten times easier.

The best part was that they were always together more days out of the week than they were separated. He didn't mind doing press junkets in his off time, because Trish had them to do, too. She was just as busy as he was, and that made everything seem okay.

And then he met Keegan. His life had been easy before the night he and Trish baby sat his daughter. Sure, he knew about her, but throwing money into her life and trusting Jennifer to do the rest had been a fitting compromise to not being around. Now that he knew her, being away from her was growing increasingly difficult.

It wasn't that he spent that much time with her when he actually got to come home. But he could pretty much ensure that they would get a few hours together, as long as he and Trish went to visit Jennifer and Dave, or invited them over for dinner. And while it was also getting harder to watch another man filling his space in his daughter's life, he grew to long for those moments he got to be, at the very least, in the same room with her.

So he had gone to Vince, explained that he had a lot on his plate personally at the moment, what with the impending wedding and the new house and all, and asked that his personal appearances be scaled back just a little bit. And Vince had been as understanding as the Chairman had the capacity to be. He could give John his off days, let him do with them what he chose, but it would involve sacrificing the title he loved so much.

Weighing the decision had been fairly easy as he and Trish spent another evening baby-sitting Keegan while Jennifer and Dave went to dinner. If it meant a few more hours of playing with his daughter, coloring with her, or watching her dress up in Trish's clothes and play "Supermodel" in the living room, he would relinquish the title. He could never tell anyone why, but he could make the sacrifice.

As he pulled into the parking lot of the gym, he noticed that Dave's car was already there. Maybe he would invite him, Edge, Randy, and their girls over for dinner. It had been nearly a month since they had all gotten together, and almost two weeks since he had seen his daughter last.

Walking into the weight room, he felt an inexplicable anger rising in his chest. Randy and Edge stood on either side of the free weights, smiling down as Dave benched a bar from his chest, over his head. John could care less how much Dave pressed, but the fact that Keegan was sitting in the middle of the bar he was lifting made John's blood boil, and he had no idea why.

A raucous giggle sounded from the little girl as she gripped the bar tightly. "Come on, Dave. You can do one more!" she encouraged.

Edge held his hand on Keegan's back as Randy watched Dave's face and the bar simultaneously. Glancing away for a second, Edge nodded at John. "Hey, man."

Lifting a hand off the bar, Keegan waved. "Hey, John!" she shouted and then squealed as she began to lose her balance and teetered on the bar. Edge grabbed her as Dave lost his grip on the bar with the absence of her weight.

Randy caught the bar just before it smashed Dave's throat, but not before John felt his heart nearly stop in his throat. "Don't you guys think that's a little dangerous?" he asked as non-chalantly as possible.

Sitting, Dave shook his head and shrugged his shoulders, as if loosening them. "Nah, man, it's cool. We do it all the time." Turning with a bright smile, he held his arms out for Keegan, who gladly fell into his embrace. "Right, Peanut?"

Nodding, Keegan looked from Dave to John. "It's fun, John," she agreed. "Wanna try?"

He didn't. It was reckless, careless, and dangerous. He had no desire to put his daughter in a position to crack her head wide open. But before he could tell Dave exactly how stupid he thought the older man was being, Randy moved past him and patted his back.

"Relax, man. I mean, Dave's the only one who has any semblance of fucking parental judgement at all, ya know?"

"Randy!" Keegan exclaimed, holding her hands over her mouth.

"What are you gonna do, Munchkin? Wash my mouth out with soap?" Randy challenged as Keegan rolled her eyes. "That's what I thought." Turning back to John, he shrugged and began a set of reps.

The comment stung John as he began his work out, blocking out everything until he felt a pair of eyes on him. Turning his head, he smiled down on her. "Whatcha doin', Kiddo?"

Keegan shrugged and looked around at the other guys. "I'm bored," she sighed. "Wanna go get some ice cream with me?"

The work out could wait. Standing from his machine, John offered her a hand. "Sure thing."

"John," Dave called out, hanging from the pull up bar, his legs still bent and crossed at his ankles. "She has to eat dinner soon. No ice cream." He began to pull himself up again, as though he hadn't just chastized his friend like a child.

Dropping Keegan's hand, John walked briskly from the room, not worrying that door slammed behind him. Once inside the locker room, he let loose with a punch that would have knocked The Great Khali to his knees, and denting a locker in the process.

"Who the FUCK does he think he is?" John growled, turning to see who had joined him when he heard the door shut.

"What the fuck, dude?" Randy asked, his face twisted with confusion at his friend's behavior. "You been all fucked up since you got here. What's up?"

Shaking his head, John turned away again. He didn't need anyone asking him about his behavior. "Don't worry about it, Orton."

"Alright, whatever," Randy threw his hands up. "Just thought I might warn you that you made Keegan cry, and you know how that makes Dave."

"I really don't fucking care how Dave feels right now, man," John laughed sardonically, standing to punch another locker.

"Clearly, you don't care how these lockers feel either," Randy mumbled under his breath.

"Who the fuck does he think he is anyway? The world's greatest dad? It's not like he runs home to be with his daughters all the fuckin' time. It's not like he pays that much attention to the ones he's already got. Why's he gotta be so attentive to somebody else's? I mean, fuck it all, it's not like he's the only one with parental instincts!"

Randy stood in stunned silence for a second and then laughed. "Right, because you, me, and Edge are so damn fatherly," he guffawed. "Unless you're counting the time Trish wore pigtails and called you Daddy. . . "

His sentence trailed off as he met John's saddened crystal gaze. Many had said Randy Orton wasn't the brightest crayon in the box, but he knew how to listen to his gut. And at the moment, it was telling him that John had a big-ass secret. "Okay, so maybe some of us know more than others," he said carefully, as though the wrong words might turn his face into one of those lockers. "But whatever girl you knocked up way back when, or whatever secret family your hiding, or whatever is going on in your conflicted little brain has nothing to do with Dave or Keegan, so. . . "

John couldn't take it anymore. For five years, he had kept a secret and everything had been great. For five years, no one had to know. Five months with this child and his world was turned inside out. He couldn't hold it in any longer - he had to say something - to someone.

He knew he couldn't tell Trish. He knew she wouldn't understand. And he couldn't tell Dave. He sure as hell couldn't confide in Keegan. But Randy had been his boy for a long time - they had confessed a lot more than straight men were supposed to. "Orton, look," he started.

But he didn't have to finish. The look in his eyes said everything Randy was refusing to believe. "Son of a bitch," he breathed more as an exclamation than an accusation. "How?"

"It was a one-nighter in Germany a long time ago," John began to explain.

Glancing at the door, Randy shook his head. "Not that long ago." As the pieces began to fall into place, he was sure the floor started moving further away from his feet. Surely this wasn't happening. It was more than they could take - a secret that would truly rip his entire circle of friends to shreds. He didn't want to be the one to carry it. He didn't want to be John's best friend at the moment.

"Long enough," John answered, sinking to the bench beside Randy. "Jen and I talked about it and we don't want anyone to know."

"Except that you do," Randy stated, standing and wiping his hands on his shorts. With another shake of his head for clarity, he looked at John. "This cannot end well," he predicted.

John watched as his friend moved toward the door. "Orton," he called out.

"Man, not my thing," he held his hands up, surrendering any involvement. "This is your shit to deal with."

When he was alone again, John rested his head in his hands and stared at the floor. The look of disappointment, confusion, and shock in Randy's eyes was nothing compared to the look Trish would give him when she found out. And telling the truth would rip Jennifer and Dave apart, too. Keegan wouldn't understand and none of his friends would trust him again.

Exiting the locker room, intent on regaining his composure, he tried to pep talk himself as he had for weeks now. _Keep your fucking mouth shut, Cena, and nobody gets hurt_!


	10. May I?

**Houston, We Have a Problem**

* * *

"Are you sure you feel okay?" Dave asked, his hand on Jennifer's back as they walked toward the restaurant he had picked for the evening. "Cause we can ditch this idea and just head home now." 

"David, I'm fine," Jennifer assured him as the attendant opened the door of the swanky eatery for them. "Thank you," she smiled, tucking a strand of her dark hair behind her ear.

"She already told you that about a hundred times, Dave!" Keegan reminded the man holding her as he approached the hostess table to retrieve his reservation. "Dave?" she asked when he turned to rejoin Jennifer at one of the sofas in the lobby.

"What?" he asked, trying to push down all of the nerves in his stomach. It had been nearly three weeks since he had originally intended to propose, and now that Jennifer had beaten her flu and was back on her feet, the time was at hand. He couldn't wait any longer, and he didn't want to. It was time for them to be a family.

Keegan waited until he was seated and then turned in his lap, resting her little hand against his face. "What kind of food do they have here?" As he explained the menu of Italian delicacies, she scrunched her nose up. "Do they have pasghetti?"

With a laugh, Dave nodded. "Yes, they have pasghetti, Peanut," he assured her.

Jennifer watched the various patrons walking in and out of the restaurant while she listened to Dave and Keegan making up a song about pasta and Kool Aid. She was sure she should probably feel guilty about not telling Dave the truth about John, but the longer they hid his involvement in her life, the easier she found the secret to keep. It was just better that nobody find out.

As the host called their names, Dave checked over his shoulder toward the door. "You sure _you're_ feeling okay?" Jennifer teased slightly, slipping her hand into his.

With a smile of relief, Dave nodded. "I am now," he assured her as three young women walked through the door of the restaurant. "I hope you don't mind. I invited a few more women to join us."

Jennifer glanced back and then did a double take. "Hey!" she smiled happily as his three daughters walked toward them. They had spent some time with the couple, in one combination or another, in the last six months, and Jennifer was starting to love having them around. And Keegan adored all three of them.

"Sorry we're late," The oldest, Heidi, apologized as her father hugged her. "Hey, sexy mama," she smiled, tickling Keegan's belly as she squealed with delight.

All five women walked to the table with Dave, allowing he and the host to pull out their chairs before they sat. "So, what's goin' on here?" Holly, Dave's youngest daughter, asked as she perused the menu. "What's with the dinner, Daddy?"

Shaking his head, Dave reached under the table to rub Jennifer's thigh and shot her a smile. "It's our six-month anniversary, and I wanted to share it with all of you guys."

The middle girl, Hillary, rolled her eyes. "Are you kidding me? You brought us all to Five-Starville for a six-month anniversary?" Looking to Jennifer, she smiled. "I mean, don't get me wrong, Jen. The fact that you put up with Dad's incredibly geeky ass for six months is a feat in and of itself," she started.

"I beg your pardon," Dave interrupted and then cleared his throat. "And watch your mouth around Keegan."

Hillary turned to Keegan, who was seated to her left, happily coloring her place mat with a pen her mother had given her. "Did I offend you, Midget?" she asked.

Keegan looked up, confusion on her little face. "Huh?" When everyone else started laughing, she turned her cherubic face to her mother. "What did I miss?"

Before Jennifer could answer, their waiter arrived and Dave told them all to order anything they wanted. The rest of dinner was uneventful as they ate in relative silence, catching each other up on their lives between courses. As Dave looked around the table, he could honestly say he had never been more proud of his girls.

After the dessert plates were taken, Dave cleared his throat and rested his elbows on the table. "Alright, so being as this is an anniversary, I thought I would bring some presents."

Keegan clapped and stood on her chair, leaning across the table. "I like presents."

"Keegan Grace," Jennifer scolded, motioning for her daughter to get off the chair. "Sit like a lady."

"But I'm not a lady," Keegan whined. "I'm just a kid!"

Dave laughed as he reached into his pocket and withdrew a few black boxes. "Well, if you're just a kid, I guess you won't want this, huh?" Distributing them to each of the girls, he motioned for them to open their gifts.

Heidi's eyes filled with tears immediately. She had seen this before and she knew what was coming. "Daddy," she sighed, pulling the sapphire ring from its case. "It's beautiful."

Hillary and Holly both pulled their identical rings from the boxes and slid them onto their fingers. They, too, had been through this routine before. "It's great, Dad," Hillary added, lifting it to the light to watch it sparkle.

Keegan looked at her box for a moment and then looked at her mom. "Look, Mommy!" She laughed and cooed as she slipped the tiny ring onto her finger. "Dave gave me a pretty ring."

Jennifer nodded and held her daughter's hand to examine it closely. It wasn't a cheap imitation ring by any stretch. It was the real thing - platinum and sapphire. And far too expensive for a five-year-old. "You have to be very careful with this, okay?"

Keegan nodded, daintily holding her finger out before she stood in her chair again and tapped on the shoulder of the lady at the table behind her.

"Keegan!" Jennifer exclaimed, mortified as the older woman turned and smiled at the child behind her.

"Look what Dave gave me," she said proudly, showing her ring to the woman.

"It's lovely," the woman smiled, looking at Dave with an appreciative grin of approval.

He returned the smile graciously and then cleared his throat again. "Keegan, come here, Peanut," he held his arms out as she jumped off of her chair and ran to him. Lifting her in his lap, he kissed the top of her head and then took Jennifer's hand.

"I had about a million brilliant words to say, but I can't remember any of them," he chuckled slightly. "Jen, you know that I am ass-backwards in love with you," he started.

"Watch your mouth around the kid," Hillary scolded, smacking her father's shoulder playfully.

He just smiled at her and rolled his eyes. "I'm trying to have a moment here. Do you mind?"

Hillary grinned happily and shook her head. "Not at all. Please, don't let me interrupt."

Jennifer couldn't help smiling at the young girl at her father's side as Dave dug another box out of his pocket. Her breath caught in her throat as Dave laid the velvet box on the table. "Dave," she breathed.

It wasn't a shock - she had been anticipating it for weeks. But now that the moment was upon her, Jennifer felt tears welling up in her eyes.

"I love you, Jen, but when I ask you to marry me, I'm not just asking you to be a part of my life. And I'm not just asking for you to accept me as a part of yours. There are more people involved here, and it's important to me that everyone is comfortable with this. So, Heidi," he turned to his eldest. "Do I have your permission to ask Jennifer to marry me?"

With a bright smile, Heidi nodded. "Of course, Daddy."

"Hillary, do I have your permission to ask Jennifer to marry me?" he turned to his middle daughter.

With a shrug, she tried to fight the smile on her lips. "I suppose." The grin broke across her face. "But I totally don't blame her if she says no."

Dave nudged her shoulder with his fist as he turned his eyes to his youngest daughter. "Holly, do I have your permission to ask Jennifer to marry me?"

Holly swallowed and nodded, tears pooling in her eyes. "Yeah, Daddy."

Jennifer's heart dropped at the crest-fallen look on the young girl's face. "Holly, if you don't want me as your step mom," Jennifer started.

But Holly shook her dark ponytail. "No, that's not it!" she exclaimed. "I like you a lot, Jen. And you make my dad so happy." Turning to her father, she swallowed the lump in her throat. "It's just weird - seeing this with someone other than mom, ya know?"

"If it's too soon for you, Holly," Dave started, but again she shook her head.

"No, Daddy. It's fine. Really." Looking at Jennifer once again, she nodded. "I would be so, so happy to have you as my new step mom, Jen."

Grabbing the little girl in his lap and turning her around, Dave smiled at Keegan. "And what about you, Peanut? Do I have your permission to ask your mommy to be my wife?"

Tilting her head to the side, Keegan examined Dave's face carefully. "Would that make you my daddy?"

"Only if you want me to be."

"I never had a daddy before," Keegan whispered, running her palm over Dave's cheek. "Can I call you daddy?"

He couldn't fight the tears that started to prick the back of his eyes. For a brief moment, he wondered what kind of monster could abandon a child like this. Sniffling, he nodded. "If you want to," he said.

The smile that broke Keegan's face was enough to draw laughter from the three girls at Dave's side. She was radiant when she giggled and clapped her hands. Turning around, she lept off of Dave's lap and into her mother's. "I have a daddy!" she exclaimed.

Hugging her, Jennifer smiled at Dave. "Not yet, you don't. He has to ask me first."

Turning around, Keegan stomped her foot against her mother's lap and narrowed her eyes at Dave. "Let's get moving, Mister!"

Taking the ring from the box on the table, Dave pushed his chair back and dropped to his knee. "Jennifer, will you marry me?"

Still holding Keegan, she nodded. "Of course I'll marry you, Dave," she answered as Keegan began to clap her hands wildly.

As Jennifer was caught up in the sparkle of the diamond on her hand, Keegan leaned over again, this time tapping a young businessman on his shoulder. "Guess what!" she said excitedly.

Jennifer wanted to stop her from interrupting the man's meal, but she didn't have the heart. "I'm sorry," she muttered to the man, who only shook his head.

"It's fine," he grinned. "What?" he asked Keegan, his eyes wide as his date began to giggle slightly.

"My mommy is getting married!" She laughed again, an infectious sound that caused half the restaurant to turn and look. "And I have a new daddy!"

A smattering of applause met them as Keegan moved back to Dave's lap and hugged him again. "This is the best day ever," she told him, as she rested her head on his chest.

Dave signed the receipt that the waiter had returned with his credit card and then motioned for the girls to stand. "You ready to get out of here, Peanut?" he asked the humming child in his arms as he took Jennifer's hand in his.

"Yep," Keegan agreed. "Let's go home, Daddy."


	11. You know the secret?

**Houston, We Have a Problem

* * *

**

If Dave had learned anything from being married before, it was that he was better off letting his fiancee and her friends plan his wedding. If he just slipped into whatever tux Jennifer commanded and showed up at the church she had reserved on the day she said to be there, he felt like he was doing his part.

But they began talking about "married life" as soon as they returned from the restaurant and put Keegan to bed. And though he wanted her to move into his house immediately, Jennifer asked if they could wait until after the wedding. It wasn't that she was opposed to spending some nights with him, or having him spend the night with them. But getting a new "daddy" was change enough for Keegan at the moment. Ripping her from the only home she had ever known seemed like too much at once.

The only thing Dave asked, as a compromise to the living situation, was that they join him on the road more often. Jennifer tried to explain that she would have to take too much time off work, but Dave wasn't about to take "no" for an answer. Instead, he offered her a position as his personal assistant. And while she knew it was a bull shit job, something he made up to keep her closer to him, she couldn't say that she minded the concept.

It wouldn't be all the time, of course, but every couple of weeks, Jennifer and Keegan would pack a bag and catch a flight to whatever city he was working. They would spend a couple of days with him and then all three would fly home again as a family. It was a plan that suited both of them fine, and one that they knew Keegan would be happy with.

As she walked through the hall of the arena, Jennifer gripped Keegan's hand tightly. She had left her daughter with her sister a few times to visit Dave when they were dating, but this was different. She hadn't seen any of his co-workers, even their friends, since he had proposed a week ago, and she wondered what, in anything, they would have to say about it.

"Okay, girl, let me see it!"

The voice seemed to come out of nowhere as Trish and Lita came running toward them. Stopping, Jennifer held her left hand out and looked over their shoulders for the man who was supposed to meet them.

"He's in the ring," Trish answered before she could ask, her eyes glued to the diamond in her face.

"Holy SHIT!" Lita exclaimed as she ripped Jennifer's hand out of Trish's and examined it for herself. "How are you not getting carpal tunnel with a rock that size?" Glancing at her own hand, she glared up at Jennifer. "Edge is so getting a firm talking-to when we get back to the hotel!"

The women were laughing and talking about wedding plans when Keegan began to tug on Jennifer's hand. "Can I go over there, Mommy?"

Glancing up, Jennifer saw John and Randy talking with some other members of the administration. Nodding, she gave Keegan her best maternal look. "If they're busy, you come back over here, okay?"

She nodded and ran off full speed, screaming as she went. "JOOOOOOOHN!"

Turning at the sound of his name, he felt his heart fluttering as he tuned out of the conversation he was having and stooped to open his arms. Just the sight of her, crazy curls bobbing as she ran, made him smile. "Hey, Precious," he grunted as she slammed into his chest with a giggle. "What are you doing here?"

"Me and Mommy came to see Daddy!"

He felt his insides tense, but John fought like hell not to react. She was so happy - so excited. It wasn't her fault that she didn't know she already had a daddy, standing right there in front of her face. "Ah. Have you seen him yet?" he asked.

Though he was no closer to being okay with the situation, John had come to the conclusion that he couldn't change it, so he would have to live with it. He didn't have time to become that man so obsessed with one choice in his life that he couldn't move beyond it. He had his own wedding quickly approaching, and soon he would be married to a woman he loved with his own happily-ever-after.

"Let's go find him," Keegan said, pointing down a random hall way. Turning, she noticed another man watching her. "Hi, Randy!"

With a warm smile, Randy reached out and patted the top of her hair. "Wondered how long you were gonna ignore me there, Munchkin."

Since John had made his confession, Randy had done a lot of thinking. Whatever John and Jennifer had done, they were adults. And they lived their own lives. And all he could do was what he would hope John, or any one of his friends, would do in his position - keep his mouth shut and keep the broom handy. Cause there was gonna be a ton of shit to clean up when the truth came out.

"You coulda said "hi" first, ya know," Keegan rolled his eyes as the man beside them laughed. "Let's go find my daddy!" she pointed again.

It was as if, in the days since the proposal, she threw the word around every chance she got. The idea of having a daddy, to Keegan, was like a new toy that she couldn't stop playing with, and most people thought it was adorable. John was trying to find it, at the very least, moderately cute.

Stepping into the arena, they walked toward the ring, where Dave was laying out a match with Bobby Lashley for the evening's house show. Motioning for her to stay quiet, John sat in the front row of chairs and pointed toward the men. "Have you ever seen Dave get ready for a match?"

She shook her head, her eyes wide as watched Dave and Bobby talking over a move, and then performing it. "I'm glad it's not this boring on TV," she told John after only a few minutes. "They talk too much!"

"I think you talk too much," Dave responded playfully, turning to lean against the ropes and smile down at Keegan.

"I DO NOT!" she responded with a giggle. "Not when I'm s'posed to be fighting!"

"Ah," Dave sighed, nodding for her to come join him. "So now you're gonna tell me how to do my job, huh?"

Jumping out of John's lap, she ran to the steel steps in the corner closest to him and climbed carefully onto the apron. Dave lifted her over the top rope and kissed her head before sitting her feet on the mat.

"Only when you're not doing it right," Keegan argued back, straightening her little shorts before looking up at the men standing beside her. They were about the same height - both towering over the tiny girl between them. "You guys are big," she said, as though the thought had never really occured to her before.

John watched from his seat as Dave picked her up and threw her into the air, catching her easily while she giggled and screeched. Maybe if he had demanded to see her back when she was born, things would be different. Maybe if he had tried, on one of those many occasions when he had wanted to pick up the phone, he would be the one grinning like an idiot when she yelled "Daddy."

"Hey, you," a soft whisper sounded in his ear as Trish wound her arms around his neck and kissed his earlobe. "Whatcha thinkin' 'bout, Handsome?"

But things weren't different. They were as they were for whatever reason, and he couldn't change it. As she stepped over the folding chairs and sat beside him, slinging her leg over his lap, he realized he didn't want to. As much as he loved Keegan, he was still madly in love with Trish. "You," he said honestly.

Lacing her fingers with his, Trish turned her eyes back to the ring and rested her head on John's shoulder. "You think ours will be that cute someday?"

_If you only knew_, John thought as he nodded. "I think it's a pretty sure thing," he responded.

"Good," Trish sighed. "You wanna get outta here for a little while?"

He stood without answering and took her hand. There was nowhere else he wanted to be at that moment than alone with Trish. Away from Dave and Keegan and Jennifer and wrestling and any other distraction. He just wanted to rest in her arms and feel like he wasn't the biggest liar on the face of the earth.

* * *

"You ever gonna tell me what the fuck is wrong with you?" Ashley asked as she watched Randy prepping for the night's show.

Shooting her a surprised look for a moment, Randy continued taping his wrist and shrugged. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Ashley nodded knowingly and stood, running her hands over her cargo pants. "Alright, we'll play your way," she said, walking toward the door.

He hated keeping it a secret from her, but he knew that Ashley was close to Jennifer. And if Jennifer wanted her to know, she would tell. John was his friend, and it had always been, and would always be, bros over hos. He wasn't about to break that rule because his sexy little girlfriend was pouting at him.

"Ash," he said, raising his eyes and winking when she looked his way. "You look hot tonight, baby."

She rested against the door and leveled him with a glare. "Ya know how I always tell you that there will come a day when your bedroom eyes and your compliments won't be enough to make me forget that I'm less-than-happy with you?" He shrugged. "Today's the day."

"Well, you do look hot," Randy mumbled as his girlfriend reached for the door. "And I'm not just saying that," he turned to look over his shoulder with a wink and a pout that always convinced her to stay.

"Bull shit," Ashley spat back, taking a few steps toward him. "And stop talking to me like a child. Like I don't know when you're hiding something from me! Randy, we've been together for almost a year. I know when there's something you don't want to tell me. I'm not stupid!"

He cringed and stood, running his large hand down her thin arm, causing both of them to shiver a bit at the contact. "Baby, I wish I could tell you," he said sincerely, his blue eyes begging her to believe him. "But I can't."

After a long moment of just considering him, she took a deep breath and nodded. "I have to go get ready," was all she could manage to say as she turned for the door again.

"Ash, please don't be mad about this," Randy pleaded, knowing that Edge, especially, would tease him merciless for begging like a puppy.

Returning to his side, Ashley put a reassuring hand on his back. "I'm not mad," she said. "I'm just going to say this, and we'll leave it behind, okay? At any point, should you decide that you want to discuss the fact that John is Keegan's father, I'll be ready to listen."

With a swish of her hair, she started for the door. Until Randy threw himself against it, his eyes wide. "WHAT?"

Smirking, Ashley rested her hands on her hips. "That's it, Orton? That's all you got for me? A big "DUH"? Come on. You can do better than that, baby."

Randy shook his head and tried to wrap his mind around the information. Ashley knew? How could she know? Did he talk in his sleep? Had he accidentally said too much during sex? He shook his head. _Why the fuck would you talk about John, Jennifer, and Keegan during sex, fuck face? _"How long have you known?" he finally spat.

Ashley sighed and returned to the couch she had once been sitting on. "About five months," she answered non-chalantly.

"FIVE MONTHS!"

"Calm down there, Fuschia Face," she teased, patting the couch for Randy to join her. "I asked Jen if she ever noticed how sometimes Keegan looks like John, like when she isn't quite buying what you're saying. When her little eyebrows go up, she kinda looks like him. So I said something about it, and she told me."

He had known that his girlfriend was close to Jennifer, but he had no idea that they were that close. Something dawned on him. "HEY! You've been walking around pissed at me for not telling you for a month, and you've known for a hell of a lot longer than that?"

Nodding, Ashley shrugged. "She said she would pop my implants in my sleep if I said anything."

"Ashley, I'm your boyfriend."

She rolled her eyes and straddled his lap, resting her arms loosely around his neck. "Yeah, but she was holding a knife when she said it," she smiled, pecking his lips and then smiling. She trailed more kisses down his neck.

Within moments, Randy was lifting Ashley's shirt, content to forget everything but the sexy woman grinding against him. Until she pulled back and bit her lip. "What are we gonna do, Randy?"

He chuckled as his eyes wandered down her body and back. "I thought you liked it better if I just surprised you, baby."

Jumping to her feet, Ashley smoothed her shit back over her chest and shook her head. "I mean about Jennifer and John. Somebody's gonna get seriously hurt."

Randy nodded and reached out for her, pulling her back into his lap. "Probably. But it's none of our business, Ash."

"They're our friends. It is so our business."

It wasn't that Randy didn't care. He loved Dave. And he adored Trish. He didn't want to see either of them get hurt. And the thought of breaking little Keegan's heart wasn't anymore exciting. But they were adults.

"Baby, I think it's sweet that you want to help. Trust me, if I thought our interference would make things better, I'd be right there with you. But it's a fucked up situation as it is. We would only make it worse. We just gotta keep our mouths shut, and be there for them when the shit goes down, okay?"

Resting her forehead against Randy's, Ashley smiled and sighed. She loved Jennifer like a sister. But Randy was right. There was nothing she could do to make it better.

"Randy?" she whispered as his nose grazed hers.

"Hm?" he moaned against her neck as he began to kiss her throat.

"You don't have any secret kids I don't know about, do you?" He mumbled a distracted "no," as Ashley fell back against the couch and he covered her with his body. "Good. I'd hate to have to kill you."


	12. Red Handed

**Houston, We Have a Problem

* * *

**

"Oh shut up!" Jennifer laughed as she eased her car into the driveway and killed the engine of the car. "You do NOT need three different kinds of razor blades, Sweetie." Marrying Dave was the greatest thing she could ever imagine. Working for him was turning into a task all unto itself.

"Jen, the women's ones work better for my legs," Dave reasoned, well-aware of how that statement sounded.

But Jennifer was preoccupied with the vehicle in the driveway. "Do we know anyone who drives a Lexus?" She tiled her head to side and considered the white SUV. It was slightly familiar, but she couldn't place it.

"John has a white one," Dave answered. "Why?"

Her heart shot into her throat, but Jennifer shook her head. "No reason. I gotta go. I'll call you later," she mumbled, snapping the phone shut and rushing toward the front door.

Inside the house, her sister was baby-sitting Keegan. And she could only imagine what else was happening. Throwing the front door open, Jennifer tried to collect the rush of angry emotions bubbling up in her. Her eyes met her sister's instantly.

Jill Houston smiled sweetly and nodded to the floor, where three rambunctious children were using John as their own personal jungle gym. "Hey, little sister," Jill greeted Jennifer and then tilted her head. "Bad day?"

With her hands on Jill's shoulder, Jennifer walked toward the kitchen and dropped her purse, along with three plastic shopping bags, onto the floor. "What the fuck is he doing here, Jill?"

Glancing over her sister's shoulder, Jill shrugged. "I don't know. He just said "hi" and asked if Keegan was home."

Jennifer's mind was racing. "I can't believe I let you watch my child!" When Jill raised an eyebrow, Jennifer threw her hands up. "A strange 30-year-old man comes to the door and asks to play with my daughter and you don't see that as a little bit strange? Not even a teensy bit?"

As had been her custom their entire life, Jill rolled her eyes at her baby sister. "Not when he is her father," she reasoned. "And he's only twenty eight," she added.

"Oh, so he told you now, too?" The smart-ass attitude her sister was sporting did not amuse Jennifer. "Not that he's twenty-eight, Dumb Ass," she cut off Jill's retort before her sister could say it.

She didn't care if John and Trish baby sat Keegan, but Ashley said he had already told Randy the truth, and she could tell he was just itching to let the secret out. The less time he spent with Keegan, the better off they would all be.

"Um, no," Jill replied, her voice even and calm. "You did. Way back when you were pregnant. I'm the one who told you to tell him in the first place, remember?" The recollection swept over Jennifer as she shut her gaping mouth. "That's right. Older, wiser, voice of reason right here," Jill reminded.

Leaning against the counter, Jennifer tried to settle the feeling in her gut. John was great with the kids, especially Keegan. "You should take the boys home," she said finally.

Nodding, Jill patted Jennifer's back. "Can I give you some more sisterly advice first?"

"Not if it has anything to do with telling Dave the truth," Jennifer answered. The look in Jill's eyes said that Jennifer was being ridiculous, but she didn't care. She couldn't tell him. Ever. "I mean it, Jill. I don't want to hear it."

If there was one thing Jill knew about her sister, it was that arguing would do no good. So she shrugged and called for the boys to get their shoes on. "Just because you don't want to hear it, doesn't make it any less true," she whispered as Jennifer hugged her good-bye.

"Mommy, look what John taught me!" Keegan shouted as she scrambled over the back of the couch.

Jennifer caught her as she teetered on the edge of the sofa, glaring at John before she looked down at her daughter. "Did he teach you how to crack your head open? Cause that's what you're about to do."

Keegan rolled her eyes. "Your so over-protective, Mommy," she pouted.

"Uh huh," Jennifer agreed, lifting Keegan off the couch and kissing her head before resting her daughter on her hip. "Why don't you go pack your suitcase, okay, Peanut? I need to talk to John."

"But he came to play with me," Keegan whined.

Jennifer shot her a no-nonsense "Mom" look and sat her daughter back on the floor. "Keegan Grace, don't talk back to me," she warned. "Go pack your bag. We're spending the night at Dave's tonight."

Keegan stomped off down the hall with another pout and Jennifer turned her attention to the man on her couch. "What the hell are you doing here, John?"

She didn't seem angry, just concerned. And he couldn't say he blamed her. "I don't know," he admitted, standing from the couch and stuffing his hands in his pockets. "Trish had some stuff to do, and I was sitting at the house alone. I didn't have anything else to do, so I stopped by to see if you would let me take Keegan to the park. You weren't here," he explained.

Watching his demeanor settled Jennifer down a little bit. "You and Trish are baby-sitting her tomorrow night," she reminded.

John sighed and nodded. "I know." He did know all the reasons he shouldn't be there. But he couldn't get past the one reason he couldn't stay away - he was head over heels in love with his daughter. "I have spent the last five years trying to pretend that she is not real. I didn't want anyone to know about her. I've done everything I can to put her existence out of my mind."

Jennifer watched as John looked down the hall, his eyes watering as he fought to keep his lower lip from trembling. "John," she whispered, taking a step closer and touching his elbow gently.

"I thought it wouldn't be a big deal, ya know? I mean, I thought she'd just be like any other kid." He sniffled, blinked, and then reached beside him for a picture on the end table. Keegan smiled back at him, wrapped tightly in Dave's arms. "But she's not. I can try all I want, but I just can't deny her. She's utterly and completely undeniable," he whispered, running his thumb over the picture.

In that moment, Jennifer's heart broke. She had been so concerned about saving her own ass - not hurting Dave with the truth - not confusing Keegan with the facts of her life - that she had completely forgotten John's part in the equation. She had underestimated the power Keegan had to draw people in, to make them want to be close to her.

"I wish things were different," Jennifer's voice broke as she rubbed her hand up John's arm.

But John smiled and shook his head. "No, you don't," he called her bluff, taking her hand in his. "And you shouldn't. Your life is sweet like chocolate right now, baby. For everyone involved." Blinking his eyes, he chuckled through his tears and wiped his eye with the thumb of his free hand. "Don't worry about me. I'm tough. I can deal."

Jennifer wasn't sure if he was trying to convince her or himself. But she offered him a brilliant smile and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling his head onto her shoulder. "Thank you," she whispered.

John just tightened his arms around her waist and hugged her back. But before he could respond, or pull back, the front door opened. John looked up and Jennifer turned to see Dave standing in the doorway, looking a little surprised.

He tilted his head suspiciously. "What's going on in here?"


	13. Quick Thinking

**Houston, We Have a Problem**

* * *

"Hey," Jennifer smiled brightly as Dave sat his gym bag by the door and placed his hands on his hips. "This is so NOT what it looks like," she assured him, stepping away from John as quickly as she could.

"What did it look like?" Dave asked, his gaze steady as he glanced from his fiancee to his friend and then back again.

"Man, I just came over to see," John started.

But Jennifer moved quickly toward Dave and wrapped her arms around his waist. "John just came over to see where we wanted to go on our honeymoon," she spouted the first thing that popped into her head.

"Why would he want to know that?" Dave asked suspiciously, his hand resting on Jennifer's hip.

"Because he and Trish are going to pay to send us wherever we want to go," she explained, smiling sweetly at John, who covered his shock so quickly she barely noticed it.

"Is that right?" Dave asked, his lip twitching in the corners with amusement.

John swallowed and nodded. "Yeah, man," he went along with the story after making a mental note to pay Jennifer back for his generosity later. "Anywhere you guys wanna go, we wanna send you." Thinking as quickly as Jennifer had, he added, "And we're going to keep Keegan for you while you're gone."

Before Jennifer could protest that little stipulation, Dave shook his head and walked toward John, his hand outstretched. "Thanks for the offer, man," he smiled genuinely. "But I've already got the honeymoon covered. And we're taking Keegan with us."

"On our honeymoon?" Jennifer asked. It was the first she had heard of it, and while she appreciated the gesture, it was the only time in her life she didn't want her daughter within five hundred miles of herself and Dave.

Dave shrugged and turned, leaning next to John against the back of the couch. "It'll be more like a family vacation," he said. "Where is my Peanut?" he asked, looking around the living room and then down the hall.

"Packing to stay at your house tonight," Jennifer said as John pulled his car keys from his pocket. "I didn't think you were getting in until later."

With a smile, Dave started off toward Keegan's room as John headed for the front door. "You think you're funny, huh?" he asked with a good-natured smile Jennifer saw him out.

She nodded and shrugged. "What can I say? I'm quick on my feet."

"Yeah," John laughed. "For that, I think I'll get you a doily for a wedding gift."

"You don't even know what a doily is, Dumb Ass," she teased before saying good bye and closing the door behind him. She walked down the hall toward Keegan's room, only to find her daughter laying on the bed with her head in Dave's lap. "What's going on here?"

Dave's face was slightly concerned as he ran a gentle hand over Keegan's forehead. "She said she doesn't feel very well," he said, his brow furrowed in concern as he picked her up and cradled her close to his chest. "She look pale to you?"

Jennifer considered her daughter's complexion for a moment. "Maybe a little. She was playing with Jill's boys when I got home. She's probably just worn out," she shrugged. "You ready for a nap, Peanut?"

Keegan nodded slightly as Dave laid her back on the bed. "I'm sleepy, Mommy."

"You just lay there and take a little rest, okay? We'll go to Dave's when you wake up." She bent low and kissed her daughter's forehead, noting that she was slightly damp with a thin layer of sweat.

After dropping a kiss on Keegan's forehead, Dave led Jennifer out of the room. He wasn't entirely sure he bought the whole "honeymoon" story she and John had given him, but he was too worried about Keegan to think twice about it now.

"Is this the first time you've noticed her looking like that?" he asked as they started back down the hall.

Jennifer thought about the question. "She's my daughter, David. I would notice if something was wrong with her. Stop being paranoid," she smacked his shoulder and smiled up at him. "Welcome home, by the way," she whispered, linking her hands together behind his back.

Dave bent his head and captured her lips in a soft kiss. "I missed you," he told her before kissing her again.

Trying to calm her fears, Jennifer surrendered to the embrace. She and John weren't doing anything wrong - she had no reason to feel guilty about Dave walking in on their hug. And Keegan would be fine. She was just tired - worn out from spending the day with her cousins and her father.

---

"Okay, so she's been kind of tired lately, so she might want to head to bed a little bit early. We should be back by ten, but if she's tired before that, let her sleep," Jennifer was rattling last-minute instructions while Dave sat next to Keegan on the couch.

"You feelin' alright, Peanut?" he asked in a whisper as Keegan sat coloring beside him. Her usual spunk and spirit were nowhere to be found as she sat still, barely running her crayon over the page.

"I'm good," she smiled at Dave and then went back to the Barbie book in her lap.

"Are you sure? Cause your mommy and I don't have to go out tonight," he began.

But Keegan shook her head and climbed into his lap, her hands on his cheeks. "Listen to me, okay?" She mimicked her mother as she spoke in a firm tone. "You have not had a night alone in almost three," she held three fingers up in front of his eyes, "Three weeks. You are taking my mommy somewhere nice, and you're going to have fun."

Dave smiled and nodded, hugging her one last time as Jennifer finished instructing Trish on the procedures for the evening. "If you need anything, call my cell. I'll keep it on," she said, holding the phone up as an object lesson.

"Alright, Jen," Trish laughed, pushing her friend toward the door. "I'm sure everything will be fine. Go. Have fun. Don't come back until the coach turns back into a pumpkin, okay?"

Dave and Jennifer had been gone for a couple of hours when Trish started to worry. Keegan hadn't left the couch all night, and seemed to be in no hurry to any time soon. "Do you wanna play Supermodel, Keegan?" she asked, referring to Keegan's favorite game, which consisted of dressing up in Trish's clothes and parading around the living room.

Keegan shrugged and looked over to where John was watching ESPN from his recliner. "Can we just watch TV with John for a little bit?"

Trish sat next to Keegan on the couch and nodded, watching the young girl's hand drift over the paper as though she wasn't really paying attention. Trish wasn't a mother, had no real maternal instincts to speak of, but she knew when something wasn't right. And the way Keegan was acting wasn't right.

"Come here, Munchkin. Let's watch TV over here with John."

Trish climbed into John's lap, sitting on his right leg and placing Keegan on his left. "John," she whispered as Keegan's eyes began to drift shut?"

"What?" he asked, following his girlfriend's eyes to the young girl sitting on him.

"She has barely moved since she got here," Trish said, praying that Keegan couldn't hear her and wouldn't worry. "But her heart is racing like she just ran a marathon."

Forcing himself to merely stand instead of jumping out of the seat, John held Keegan to his chest and motioned for Trish to get her purse. "We're going to the hospital," he said, his tone leaving little room for argument.

"Maybe we should let Jennifer and Dave make that call? You know? Her parents?" Trish said, even as she was fishing her cell phone out of her purse.

_I am her parent_, John wanted to scream. Instead, he just walked toward the garage door. "Call them on the way."


	14. Diagnosis

**Houston, We Have a Problem**

**A/N: Just wanted to take a second to say "thanks" to everyone who has read and reviewed this chapter. Also, to any of you who aren't reading my other story, Scar Tissue, I wanted to let you know that there's a message on my profile that you might want to check out. As always - Enjoy!

* * *

**

_"Jen, it's Trish. I don't want to scare you, but John and I decided that it would be best if we took Keegan to the emergency room. She was laying on the couch, looking way worse than when you brought her over, and we're just not sure if that's normal kids stuff or not. So we'll be there, waiting for you, when you get this message."_

Trish's words played over and over in Jennifer's mind as Dave rushed through the darkened backstreets from the restaurant to the hospital. "David, slow down," she instructed, resting her hand on his thigh.

With a slight look out the corner of his eye, Dave huffed. "Our daughter is in the hospital," he reminded his fiancee.

Jennifer nodded and eased her hand up his arms to cover his fingers softly. "I know," she whispered, scooting closer to him. "And unless you want both of us to be in beds beside her, you better slow down a little bit."

Dave eased his foot from the pedal slightly and sighed, his shoulders relaxing against the back of the leather seat. "How are you staying so calm?"

She smiled and rested her head on his shoulder as they drove. "I've been through enough catastrophes, bruises, bumps, and sickness with Keegan, Dave. She senses everything. If I'm all worked up when we get there, she'll get scared and freak out, too."

With a slight smile, Dave squeezed her hand as they eased into the ER parking lot. "You're an amazing woman. You know that?"

Turning her face toward his, Jennifer accepted a brief kiss. When Dave opened her door, she nodded. "Don't let the cool exterior fool you, Sweetness. I'm a mess on the inside."

They barely made it through the door before Trish came rushing toward them. "Where is she?" Jennifer asked, looking around the waiting room for some sign of her daughter.

"Through those doors - in the examination room," Trish pointed. "John's with her. They're expecting you."

Jennifer nodded and headed off through the doors as Dave smiled down at Trish. "How bad is it?" he asked.

Trish sank back to her seat and tucked her legs up under her body. "Not sure. They couldn't really do anything until they had Jennifer's permission." Reaching forward, she ran a hand over Dave's knee. "Go see your daughter. I'm sure she'll be better now that you're here."

With another quick "thanks" he took off in the direction Trish had instructed, meeting John coming out of the examination area. "How's it look in there, Champ?" he asked nervously.

John shook Dave's hand and patted his back. "Not great, but they don't know much yet. I'm sure the doctor is better at explaining this shit than I am, ya know?"

They shared another hand shake and Dave took off again, leaving John to wander back into the waiting room. Did he want to be by his daughter's side until the moment they knew what was wrong with her and he could be assured that she would be safe in her bed until sunrise? Of course. But the most important thing at the moment was to give Keegan the mommy and daddy that she knew, and every sense of stability and security. He wasn't a part of that.

And for once since he met her, it didn't matter. All that it mattered was that those tubes they were hooking up to his precious little girl helped figure out what the hell was wrong with her.

* * *

After only two hours in the emergency room, they had admitted Keegan to the pediatric wing. The doctor explained that her red blood cell count was extremely low. It could have been anything from a basic iron-deficiency to the early stages of leukemia. He wanted to order more tests for the next day, to find the extent of the cell damage and to better diagnose the problem. 

By the next morning, Jennifer had never been so grateful for Dave. While she slept at Keegan's side, he fetched coffee, went home and got her clean clothes, and brought her breakfast. "Morning, Baby," he whispered as he bent to drop a kiss on Jennifer's forehead.

She opened her eyes and smiled up at him, happily accepting the cup of coffee he brought her. "Hey you," she whispered. "You smell good."

Dave smiled and sat in a chair on the other side of Keegan's bed. The ball of energy that he was so used to was lying completely still, hooked to wires and monitors and looking like death warmed over. It broke his heart, but he blinked back the tears as he felt Jennifer's eyes on him. "I called the girls this morning and told them what was going on."

Nodding, Jennifer propped her feet up on the side of Keegan's bed. It was like a dream - a surreal nightmare that every parents dreads. It certainly didn't feel like she was looking at her own little angel in that bed, her little chest rising and falling with the beeping monitors around her.

A light knock on the door drew both Jennifer and Dave's attention. Edge, Lita, Randy, Ashley, Trish, and John all walked into the room with somber looks on their faces. "Hey," Jennifer smiled, welcoming all of them to crowd around the bed.

"I'm so sorry, Jen," Ashley whispered, holding out her arms. When Jennifer motioned her over for a hug, the younger woman sniffled. "This sucks."

"Sweetie, it's going to be okay," she assured Ashley, and herself while she was at it. "I mean," she smiled as she pulled back and accepted a hug from Lita. "How can you be sad with walls this red?" she asked, motioning to the bright decor of the room around them.

"Well, we kinda gotta make this quick," Randy informed Dave as the two shook hands and shared a man-hug.

"Some dude nurse told us that only a couple of us at a time could come in here, so we told Orton he has to suck the guy off to keep us out of trouble if we get caught."

Jennifer and Dave laughed with the rest of them as Keegan stirred in her bed. Opening her eyes, she pushed a strand of hair from her face. "Mommy?"

"I'm right here, Peanut," Jennifer whispered, rushing to Keegan's side as the young girl looked around her bed.

"Daddy?" John almost moved forward, but caught himself as Dave reached out to hold Keegan's other hand. Moving her eyes from her parents to the others in the room, a wide smile lit up her features. "Everybody came to play with me."

Though it wasn't the exuberant screech she would normally use, the eight adults in the room found it enough reason to feel comforted. At least a small part of the old Keegan was still in there.

"That's right," Lita spoke with a smile, taking a small step forward. "Look at Edge, Keegan," she whispered dramatically.

Her little blue eyes twinkled as her lips slid into a deep frown. "Edge," she protested weakly.

"What?" he asked, oblivious to the problem.

Releasing her mother's hand, Keegan held a tiny palm out to the man at the foot of the bed. "Hand 'em over, Mister. The rules don't change just cause I can't chase you anymore!"

He had never been so happy to give away a pair of sunglasses. Stepping past Dave, Edge slid his dark shades over Keegan's eyes and bent to kiss her forehead. "There ya go, Munchkin."

"Thank you," she giggled, turning her head toward her mother and coughing slightly. "Can I have some juice, Mommy?" she asked.

"Of course you can have some juice," a jovial, booming voice sounded behind them.

Randy jumped, his face draining of all it's color until he realized that the man wasn't the nurse from earlier, but the doctor. "We should get out of here," he pulled on Ashley's arm and motioned for the others to follow him.

"Nah, you can stay," the doctor assured them. "The more familiar faces Keegan has around her right now, the more at home she'll feel. It just might help her heal faster," he smiled at the young girl wearing the sunglasses in the bed. "Those are some nice shades, Keegan," the doctor complimented.

"They're Edge's," she pointed to the man who had given her the glasses. "He's my friend."

The doctor shook Edge's hand, and then the hands of the others, stopping briefly to smile at John. "So," he finally said, turning back to Jennifer and Dave. "The blood work from last night is back. Our little trouper definitely does not have any cancerous cells," he announced.

Jennifer thought she would collapse from the relief, until she remembered that something was still wrong. "So is it anemia?" she asked.

The doctor checked the charts in front of him and nodded. "Yep. We're gonna give her a pint to make up for what she's lost over the last few months, and then I'll talk to you about her diet and some iron supplements that will keep this from happening again, okay?"

"Great," Dave smiled happily, holding his hand out to shake the doctor's. "Thanks a lot, doctor."

The doctor's pleasant smile faltered just slightly as he looked from Dave to Jennifer and then back again. "Can I talk to you two over here for a minute?"

Jennifer and Dave followed, instructing their friends to keep Keegan occupied. "What's wrong?" Jennifer asked.

"Summer is an incredibly tight time for our blood banks, Ms. Houston. Keegan's got a pretty rare blood type, but it just happens to be the rare one that we seem to be needing the most of lately," the doctor explained. "As soon as we find a pint that matches, we'll do the transfusion, but I just wanted to make sure you know that it might be tomorrow before she gets to go home."

"What's her blood type?" someone asked from behind the doctor.

Jennifer looked up, not really focusing on who had asked the question. "B negative."

Without hesitation, the answer followed. "Take mine."


	15. Blood Donor

**Houston, We Have a Problem

* * *

**

"And you're done, Superstar," the nurse smiled as she labeled the blood bag she had just extracted. "You feelin' light headed or anything?"

Randy shook his head and then rested against the leather chair he was reclined in. "Maybe just a little."

With a smile, the middle-aged woman patted his knee and stood. "Stay put for a second. I'll get you a drink, and the dizziness should dissapate in a few minutes."

"What'd she just say?" Randy asked, a look of confusion on his features as Dave pushed off the door frame and lowered himself onto the nurse's stool.

"I don't think 'thank you' is enough to say right now," he smiled, extending a hand to his friend.

With a shrug, Randy returned the gesture and then rested his head once more. "Little bitta blood, man. It ain't no thang."

Crossing his arms, Dave let out a sigh. "Not to you maybe," he chuckled slightly. "Everything seems like a big deal to me lately."

Randy looked at the piece of cotton affixed to his arm. "As long as the kid's okay," he stated easily, smiling when the nurse returned and handed him a soda can. "Thanks, Sharon."

She winked and patted his shoulder. "She's just lucky you had a compatible blood type, Kiddo."

As she left, Randy found himself watching his friend. _This is so fucked up_. John was worried half to death about Keegan when he had called the night before to tell Randy what had happened. Dave was ten times worse, his brow furrowed, even now that they knew everything was going to be okay.

"Why'd you do it?" Dave asked suddenly.

"Huh?" Randy asked, not sure if he was confused by the question, or the sudden loss of blood from his body.

Leaning back, Dave rested his back against the table behind him and looked his young friend over. "Why'd you volunteer?"

"I don't know," he shrugged, taking another drink. "Thought if you had to do it, the kid might turn out all jacked up with backne and some serious 'roid rage," he teased. When Dave cracked a smile, Randy let his shoulders relax. "Seriously?"

"I don't know, Orton. Can you tell the truth?"

_Oh, if you only knew, motherfucker_, Randy thought sardonically. "When I had shoulder surgery last year, they went through hell to find enough B negative to sustain me. Blood matching is complicated, man. You know that." Dave nodded in agreement. "I didn't want the kid to go through that shit, sitting around in a hospital bed, waiting for a stupid transfusion. She deserves better than that."

Dave nodded and picked a piece of imaginary fuzz off his pants. "That she does," he agreed.

"Look, even if she wasn't the cutest kid I'd ever seen. And even if I didn't love watching her chase Edge around with a wooden spoon, I'da done this, man," he said in an uncharacteristically serious tone. "I mean, we been bros a long time, Dave, from Louisville on," he waxed nostalgic. "Family's family, whether you're blood or not."

Dave nodded and sniffled, meeting his friend's eye. "Alright, Orton. That's enough with the sentimental. It's freakin' me out."

Randy nodded and smiled, sitting up in his seat and swinging his long legs to the floor. "We could talk about Jennifer's ass if you want," he offered, standing and shooting Dave a cocky grin.

"It's a great ass," Dave said as he followed Randy from the lab.

"Yes, it is," the younger man agreed. "Firm, but it's got a nice curve to it," he smiled, making a gesture with his hands.

Side by side, they started for the elevators that would take them back to their family. "You realize I'm only not kicking your ass because you saved my daughter's life, right?"

"Oh yeah," Randy nodded as the elevator doors closed. "And I will milk it for all it's worth, motherfucker."

When they reached the pediatric floor, Randy hung back in the elevator a second. He knew he should just leave well enough alone, but he felt like he had to say something. "Can I ask you something?"

Dave nodded and followed Randy into the small, vacant waiting area at the end of the hall. "What's up?"

"Jennifer told you anything about Keegan's dad?"

The question was random, and Dave raised an eyebrow in surprise. "I'm Keegan's dad," he said cautiously.

Randy shook his head. "You know what I mean, Dave."

Unsure of why the kid would choose this moment to bring up the issue, Dave folded his arms and leaned against the wall. "Not really," he answered honestly. "I don't really ask. None of my business."

Randy said nothing, only watched his friend's demeanor as he processed the question. It was clear by the look on his face that he thought about it more than he was letting on. "But you do wonder," Randy deduced.

With a shrug, Dave nodded reluctantly. "Sometimes I look at her and I just think the guy must have been fucked up beyond belief to leave that little girl behind."

"What about Jennifer?" When Dave gave him a questioning look, Randy clarified. "I mean, he didn't just leave Keegan, right? He left Jen, too. Were they serious or anything?"

While he knew it wasn't his place to tell Dave the truth, he couldn't help feeling bad for the man who was so oblivious to what was going on right under his nose. Randy had promised John he wouldn't tell, but if Dave had the pieces, just hadn't put them together, what was the harm in nudging him in the right direction? Didn't he have a right to know?

"We talked about it a little bit," Dave sighed, running a hand over his hair. "One night stand over in Europe one weekend. Meant nothing. She went back to her life and found out she was pregnant."

For once in his life, Randy thanked his lucky stars that he was so good at playing dumb. "Did she even tell him?"

"She told him. But he never really tried to be a part of her life, I guess." A look of slight frustration covered his features. "I don't know the details. Like I said, I didn't really ask. It doesn't really matter anymore anyway."

"Doesn't it?" Dave looked suspiciously at Randy, who just shook his head and held up a hand in defense. "I mean, you can close your eyes to it, Dave, but someday Keegan's gonna wanna know who her father is."

Pushing off the wall, Dave shook his head. "And she'll know it's me."

"What would you do if he just showed up one day? Wanted to be a part of her life again?"

"Is there something you're not telling me, Orton?" Dave asked suddenly.

Shaking his head, Randy walked toward the hallway. "Nah. I was just thinking about it while I was laying on that chair, man. Must be the blood loss talking."

With a smile, Dave patted Randy's back as they headed back toward Keegan's room. "To answer your question," Dave stopped outside the room, "The motherfucker had his chance, and he made his choice. From where I stand, as far as I'm concerned, they're not his family anymore."

Dave disappeared into Keegan's room and Randy turned to lean against the wall. When he opened his eyes, his heart dropped. "How much of that did you hear?"

John shrugged his shoulders and pulled his baseball cap lower on his head. "Enough to know he's absolutely right."


	16. Regrets

**Houston, We Have a Problem**

* * *

"What do you think of these?" Jennifer asked as she laid a bridal magazine over Trish's legs while the pair lounged by the pool of the hotel they were staying in for the night.

Trish nodded at the photo in her lap. "They're pretty," she said, examining the tiny rosebud bouquet. "I thought you already had those big, round bouquets, though," she said.

Nodding, Jennifer took the magazine back and considered the picture again. "I do, but this is so cute." She raised her head to look over the water. "I'm thinking of something slightly less dramatic for Keegan's flowers."

As if on cue, her daughter let out a banshee shriek that would put Melina to shame. "DADDY!"

John caught Keegan as Dave tossed her out of the water and through the air a few feet. He dunked her head under the water briefly and then hugged her close when she giggled and slapped his shoulder. "John!"

Trish laughed while Jennifer watched the scene before her unfolding. Since Keegan's release from the hospital a month earlier, Dave had put extra effort into making sure he was home every weekend with his family. John was gone more often, spending a lot of time on the road or at home with Trish. He even begged out of babysitting a few times. And even as everything settled into a comfortable rhythm around them, Jennifer found herself feeling more and more guilty about the secret she was keeping.

"I can't wait until that's our kid," Trish sighed.

"What?" Jennifer asked, whipping her head toward Trish.

Laying back and tilting her head toward the sun, Trish smiled happily. "Seeing John with Keegan just makes me so anxious to find out what our kids are going to look like. I mean, is he going to be as good with ours as he is with yours?"

"Ours?" Jennifer felt her pulse quickening and her throat growing dry. Did Trish know something?

"Keegan?" Turning her head, Trish narrowed her eyes curiously. "Your daughter? Ya know? The one out there in the water?" When Jennifer gripped the arms of her lounger, Trish sat up slightly. "Are you okay?"

Once again, Keegan saved her mother from an uncomfortable moment. "Daddy, I have to pee!" her little voice rang out.

"Keegan, we don't say pee!" Dave laughed as the little girl rolled her eyes. "Alright, come on, Peanut."

Trish stood as Dave was lifting the small child from the pool to set her on the concrete. "I got this one," she offered her hand to Keegan. "I'm headed that way, too."

John and Dave hoisted themselves out of the pool as Trish and Keegan ran off toward the hotel. "I'm gonna grab a beer," Dave announced, grabbing the towel beside Jennifer to wipe his face and chest, dripping on her in the process. "You want anything, man?"

John nodded and sat in Trish's seat, toweling droplets from his own skin as he squinted up at his friend. "Sure. Thanks, man."

With a shrug, Dave leaned over and kissed Jennifer's lips softly. "You want anything, baby?"

She smiled at him, touching his damp face with her palm. _God, he is beautiful_. "I'm fine. But thank you."

He turned his face and kissed her palm before jogging off toward the bar in the corner of the pool area. He had never been anything but perfect for both herself and Keegan. Dave had never been anything but completely open with her. In three months, they were supposed to pledge their devotion, love, and respect to each other. And she couldn't walk down that aisle knowing she didn't deserve his trust.

"So Keegan's back to her old self, huh?" John asked awkwardly, grasping at some way to fill the awkwardness between them.

"I'm telling Dave the truth," she blurted without thinking, never meeting his eye as she focused on the shimmering pool water in front of her.

John grew quiet for a long moment, trying to figure out exactly what the sinking feeling in his gut was. They had agreed to keep it quiet. It was better that way. He was more than willing to admit that Dave was a great father-figure for Keegan. He had even been keeping his distance to show Jennifer that everything would work itself out.

"I'm getting married in twenty-one days," was all he could think to say.

"I'm telling him when we get home," Jennifer responded, knowing that she had no obligation to tell him her plans, but feeling the same sense of duty that had driven her to introduce him to Keegan's existence five years earlier.

John knew that Dave wouldn't tell Trish - but people would find out. And it would take only hours, maybe minutes, for the truth to get back to his fiancee, whether he said anything or not. "Can I convince you otherwise?" he asked heavily.

Jennifer shook her head sadly. "No."

"Okay then," he sighed, taking a deep breath and resting his head against the back of the lounger, knowing that his life would never be the same again.

They were quiet for another couple of minutes. "John?" Jennifer finally spoke. "Do you ever wish we'd never met up in that bar in Germany?"

"JOHN!" Keegan's voice penetrated the air as her tiny footsteps approached like slaps against the pavement. "Trish says I can be in your wedding, too. Just like I'm gonna be in Mommy and Daddy's!"

Lifting his daughter into his lap with a smile, John answered Jennifer's question. "Not for a second."


	17. The Truth Revealed

**Houston, We Have a Problem**

**A/N: Okay, this chapter came out way long, and I probably should have broken it up into two. But I wanted to get it all out, so I hope the extra length isn't a problem. Thank you all for your reviews on this story - they mean a lot to me. Enjoy!

* * *

**

He felt like a convicted man on his way to face the firing squard. After spending three hours at the gym, and another few running around town, biding his time and preparing his speech, John finally decided it was time to tell Trish. While he still didn't feel like he was any closer to finding the right words to explain everything, he knew it had to be done tonight.

Trish was everything that was beautiful about a crazy, messed up world. She was trusting, hopeful, creative, and truly kind to everyone that came across her path. In John's opinion, her physical appearance did not even display a fraction of the beauty she possessed. Her zealousness for life in general, the excitement with which she approached every new task and challenge, was a breath of fresh air. Her heart was easily the most attractive thing about her.

And he was about to rip it into tiny shreds. For all of her passion and femininity, Trish was tough as nails, too. John knew that if she didn't castrate him immediately for what he had done, she would find some other brutal way to rip his heart out of his chest. And the worst part was that he knew he deserved it.

Stepping over the threshold of their house, he braced himself for the task at hand and took a deep breath. "TRISHA!" He would just say it quickly - get it out in the open and over with. That was the best way.

If she had walked down the stairs with tears in her eyes, it would have been slightly less heart-breaking than the exuberant smile on her flawless features as she bounded toward him. Her blonde hair was pulled back by a navy blue bandana, and she wore denim shorts with one of his old Chain Gang tee shirts. "Hey, baby!"

There was laughter in her eyes when she flung her arms around his neck, and John pulled back suspiciously, fighting like hell to regain his composure. "What are you up to?" Though he knew he had serious matters to attend to, he couldn't contain the grin that her infectious expression was illiciting. "What did you do?"

She feigned innocence with wide, puppy dog eyes. "What?"

He knew the moment wouldn't last forever, but the look on her face melted away all of his worries for the time being. "Trisha," he laughed as she took his hand and dragged him toward the stairs. "You're startin' to freak me out a little bit, Stratus."

Trish rolled her eyes as they reached the top of the stairs. "Relax," she assured him, stopping with a hand on her hip. "Close your eyes." When she was sure that he had, she led him past their bedroom and to a door at the end of the hall. Pushing it open with her shoulder, she pulled John inside. "Okay. Open up."

He did as he was told, a smile tweaking the corners of his lips. "I thought we agreed you weren't going to do this until after the wedding, at the very least," he scolded.

Above all things, Trish was determined. When she set her mind to something, she did it without looking back. There was no such thing as waiting with her, and when she had seen this room, she had decided that it would be perfect for the nursery. They didn't want to have kids for a few years still, but the crib in the middle of the floor said she didn't care if there was a baby on board or not.

There were large dropcloths everywhere, and cans of pastel paint littered the floor. Patterns and shapes were already taped off on the walls, just waiting to be colored in. A changing table and a rocking chair rested against the far wall as the mid-day sun illuminated the room with a flood of natural light.

"You're right," Trish nodded, gripping his hand tightly. "We did agree to that. But here," she put a hand on his shoulder and turned him toward the door again. "There's something I want you to see."

The paper taped to the wall was blurred and barely visible. As he stepped closer, John made out Trish's handwriting next to the photo. _Baby Cena_. Turning back, he gaped at her. "Are you?"

With a giggle that seemed to bubble up from somewhere deep inside her, Trish launched herself into her fiancee's arms and wrapped her legs around his waist. "We are!" She laughed again and kissed him quickly before returning her feet to the floor. "That's our baby's first picture, John!"

The weight of the world seemed to fall onto his shoulders in that moment, and John was pretty sure he would collapse at any second. How in the hell was he supposed to tell Trish about Keegan now? Could it maybe wait until tomorrow?

"Okay, so something's seriously wrong with this picture," Trish interrupted his thoughts. He raised his blue eyes to meet her gaze. "I just told you the happiest news ever and you look like your best friend died."

With a heavy sigh and deep breath, he nodded toward the rocking chair. "Have a seat," he instructed. "There's something I need to tell you."

* * *

The smell of grilled fish and vegetables hit Dave as he walked into Jennifer's house. He had been confined to a little sound booth, doing telephone interviews all over the country in promotion of Summer Slam, and now he was ready to unwind. "Honey, I'm home!" 

Swallowing her nerves, Jennifer stepped out of the kitchen and, for the first time, wished she hadn't sent Keegan to her sister's house. She would have been a great buffer on a night like this. "Hey Baby," she smiled, moving toward Dave and catching a wiff of his cologne.

"What's all this?" He asked, kissing her and then taking in the atmosphere of the dining room. The candles, the champagne on ice, the smell of his favorite Hawaiian dinner on the grill. "What's wrong?"

Jennifer bit her lip and shook her head. "Nothing," she insisted, motioning for him to sit. "Let's eat."

But Dave shook his head and folded his arms. "Let's talk about what's going on first," he countered.

She felt all of her blood rushing to her face. The plan was to have a nice, romantic dinner, and then calmly explain everything about John. He couldn't just come in and change the plan. She wasn't ready for a change in plans. "What? I can't just make you a nice dinner? Try to have a romantic evening with my fiancee?"

He watched her critically for a moment. "Jennifer," he said, grabbing her arm as she started to pour the wine. "This is beautiful. And the idea of a candle lit evening alone with you is nothing short of heaven. But there is something on your mind, I can tell. And I want it out of the way before we move forward with this night, okay?"

Nodding, she followed him to the couch and watched as he sat. "Okay, so I need to tell you some things." She bit her lip and twisted her hands. "About Keegan's dad."

With a smile, Dave reached for her hand and pulled her onto the couch beside him. "Sweetheart, you don't have to tell me anything. It's none of my business."

"Except that it is," Jennifer interrupted. If he was perfect Dave, she knew she couldn't do this. If he treated her like a princess, and offered her forgiveness before she even confessed, she would never go through with it. "Dave, I haven't exactly been completely honest with you about Keegan's father."

Dave's heart dropped. He leaned back and folded his arms over his chest. "Okay." He could hear her out - surely there was a good explanation for everything.

"I told you that I sent Keegan's dad an e-mail back when I found out I was pregnant, right?" Dave nodded. "Well, even though I told him that I didn't want anything from him, he hasn't exactly been completely absentee, either." She waited for him to interrupt, but he only stared at the floor, as though waiting for everything to make sense. "Ever since she was born, he always sends her birthday presents and Christmas presents, and other stuff that she needs or wants. In return, I send him pictures of her. Or at least, I did," she swallowed and tried to gather her thoughts.

Dave looked up, but said nothing. He wasn't sure where this conversaion was going, and if he wasn't careful, he was going to start jumping in the general direction of conclusions very quickly. Jennifer was clearly torn up, and that bothered him more than he was willing to admit.

"I thought that it would be for the best, ya know? That he could know about Keegan, but that he had nothing to do with her until she was old enough to decide that for herself. He never asked if he could meet her, and I never offered. But then, about a month after you and I started dating, I ran into him again."

His heart plummeted in into his shoes as Dave tried to surpress the shock that he was feeling. "And?" he whispered, grasping at everything he could think of to control the anger.

"This is coming out all wrong," Jennifer sniffled, growing more and more frustrated. "Bottom line, Dave, is that you're her daddy. You're the only father she's ever known. Yeah, she's had contact with her birth father over the last few months, but she doesn't know that he's her father. You," she reached out a hand and laid it on Dave's leg, "are her daddy."

"So you're telling me that this guy, whoever he is, has been around for the last six months, hanging out with Keegan, being a part of her life, and you didn't tell me that?" His voice was calm, but it was clear that he was having a difficult time controlling the anger that was slowly building inside him. "Why?"

This was it. Her chance to lay it all out on the table, to explain herself. "I didn't want you to worry," she whispered. It sounded lame, she was well aware, but it was honest. "I didn't want you to think that there was anything going on with us still, and I didn't want you to feel like you were any less Keegan's father." Gripping his hand, Jennifer met his eyes and blinked back tears. "I love you, Dave. Only you."

He nodded, her tears breaking his heart. "So he knew when Keegan was in the hospital?" He felt the anger rising, not at Jennifer, but at this asshole who wouldn't even bother to show his face when his daughter was sick in the hospital. When Jennifer nodded, Dave squeezed her hand harder. "What kind of man doesn't even show up to see his own daughter," he started to seethe.

Jennifer stood and tucked her hands into the pockets of her dress pants. "He was at the hospital," she admitted. If she was going to be honest, she had to be honest about everything. It was time for the lying to stop. The secret had to come out. "He was there every day."

Dave thought back to the people he had seen at the hospital. "What?" He had gone from excited to see Jennifer, to worried, to hurt, to angry in about ten minutes. And now he was just confused.

"He was there, but he knew I didn't want you to know who he was." She knew it was cryptic, but no matter how hard she tried, how much she knew the truth had to come out, she couldn't force the words over her lips.

As he began to recall the faces he had come into contact with, his brow furrowed. "It's not Orton, is it?"

"What?" Jennifer's eyes bulged at Dave's question. "Fuck no!"

He smiled slightly at her reaction. "I know it's crazy. But he was asking me all these questions about Keegan's father at the hospital and I just got this weird feeling that he maybe knew something I didn't."

And without warning she couldn't take it anymore. The words bubbled over her lips before she could reign them in. "It's John." She clapped her hand over her mouth, but it was too late. The damage was done, evidenced by the shocked look on Dave's face.

* * *

Trish sat in the rocking chair, staring at the floor. John was Keegan's father? How was that even possible? How long had he known? Was he sure? There were a million questions in her head, but none of them would come out. 

He leaned against the crib, wishing he could say something to make everything okay, but knowing that he couldn't. He couldn't say anything until he knew where her head was. He had said enough already.

After nearly fifteen minutes of staring at the floor, Trish looked up. She had stopped trying to fight the tears as she met the eyes of the man she loved more than anything in the world. "I don't even care that she's your daughter," she finally shrugged, hugging her knees to her chest as the chair swayed slightly. "I love Keegan, and I would have no matter what. But you lied to me. Not just for the last six months, but since the day we started dating."

"I know, Trish," he said, lowering his gaze to the floor like a scolded child. "I know it was stupid. I should have said something. It's fucked up to say, but I never thought I would ever have to deal with it." She huffed and John nodded. "I know it's fucked up. I know that. I just," he stopped and moved toward her, kneeling in front of the chair and putting a hand on her shin. "I can't defend it. It was immature, and it was just straight fucked up."

She nodded and leaned back, returning her feet to the floor and resting her hand on her flat stomach. In a few months, she would need him more than she had ever needed anybody. She just wasn't sure she wanted him. "I love you," she whispered. Before he could respond, she put her fingers to his lips and stood over him. "I just don't trust you right now."

Watching as she walked toward the door, John felt his heart plummet. There was nothing he could do now. He had made a lot of choices in his life based on only himself, and now he as going to have to deal with the consequences alone, too. He stood from his crouched position on the floor and sank to the rocking chair Trish had just been in.

Trish walked out of the room and then turned, framed by the doorway. "I want you to go. Until I can figure this out."

* * *

"Dave, please don't go," Jennifer pleaded as he started out of the room. If he wanted to scream and throw things, she would understand. But the silent treatment was more than she could bare. 

He stopped at her words, but didn't turn. When he spoke, his voice was low. "You don't want me to stay."

Jumping up, Jennifer ran to him and put a hand on his arm. "Yes, I do. We can talk about this. I love you, Dave. I know I should have told you, but I'm telling you now." She knew she was blubbering like an idiot, but if it made him stay, if there was even a chance that he would hear her out, she wasn't above begging.

"Jennifer," he whispered, taking a step away. "Get out of my way." He was a calm guy most of the time, but when he felt the anger rising, he knew it wasn't far from exploding. If she didn't get away, she would get caught in the wreckage.

The tears were flowing faster than she could blink them back, and she didn't care to. She had messed up. What started as an attempt to protect the people she loved had ended up threatening to destroy every shred of her happiness. "Dave, please," she pleaded. "You are the best thing that has ever happened to me and Keegan. You are the one who has been there for us. You're the one that we love."

"You always lie to the faces of the people you love, Jennifer?" he asked sarcastically. He had tried to bottle the anger, but it was starting to bubble up. If she wanted him to talk, he would talk. And he was damn sure she wasn't going to like what he had to say.

Taking a step back, she lowered her head. He was right. And he had every right to be upset. She couldn't change what she had done. "I never meant for it to get this far out of control," she whispered.

He put his hands on her hips and fought off the growl that was building in his gut. "I don't even know what to say to that. Do you have any idea how completely fucking insane it is to ask me to tell you how I feel right now? I feel shocked. Numb. I don't know what the fuck I feel. Of all the things I could imagine you telling me, the fact that my best friend is the father of my wife's daughter is not even close to on the list!"

She watched his face turning red and backed up a few inches. While Jennifer didn't fear Dave hurting her physically, she knew he had the ability to tear her apart in far more painful ways. "I know it's bad," she admitted.

"It's so far beyond bad, Jennifer, I can't even," he stopped and put a hand on his forehead. "I've never been so fucking speechless in my entire life." With another look that nearly stopped her heart, he regained his composure. "I've gotta get out of here."

When he opened the front door, Jennifer called out one last time. "What do I tell Keegan?"

He shrugged his shoulders, his heart breaking at the mere mention of the child. "Ask her father."


	18. Not Her Fault

**Houston, We Have a Problem**

**A/N: Thank you all for your reviews! I never expected this story to take off like it has, and I'm overwhelmed with gratitude at your kindness. Thanks a million!**

A week after Dave had stormed out of her house, Jennifer had yet to hear from him. Not that she had really expected to, but the hope was still alive. And every time Keegan asked why Daddy wasn't calling to tell her good night, the unbearable truth became a little bit more real. Knowing that she couldn't put it off much longer, Jennifer made the call she had never expected to make.

"Hey," John nodded as she pulled the door open and then stepped aside to let him in. The dark circles under his eyes signalled he wasn't faring much better than she, and the way his shoulders sagged reflected everything she was feeling.

"Thanks for coming," Jennifer said solemnly, leading John into the living room.

Ashley had told her that things were icy in the locker room, polarized by rumors and various versions of the truth that different sectors of the roster were starting to believe. If there was any silver lining, Jennifer could take a shred of comfort in knowing she didn't have to face the situation with the other parties involved every day. John, obviously, wasn't so lucky.

There was an awkward silence in the room as John pushed Keegan's Barbie car back and forth with his foot. What did he say? Where did he start? They both knew this moment was a possibility, yet neither seemed prepared for it. Sighing, he leaned back in the chair and ran his hand over his hair.

"Ashley told me about the baby," Jennifer finally spoke, if for no other reason than to fill the silence in the room.

There was a huff as John nodded. "Yeah," he answered softly.

"Are you not excited?"

His eyes were harsh when he finally looked at her. "Excited? How the hell do I get excited about a baby that I might not get to watch grow up? I mean, it's not bad enough I lost out on being a part of the first one's life for five years, now I'm gonna miss out on this one, too?"

Jennifer bit her tongue. Had she been thinking of something other than her own situation, she would have realized it was a stupid thing to bring up, but she wasn't thinking much of anyone else lately. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

"Look," John sighed, leaning forward on his seat. "Sorry if I'm not my jovial self, but pretty much the only things I'm worrying about these days are Trish and my kids." When Jennifer nodded, John asked, "How's Keegan doing?"

"I haven't told her yet," she said honestly.

"Are you going to?" It seemed obvious to John - they had to tell her what was going on. But the look in Jennifer's eyes said it wasn't so clear-cut.

Harder than the decision to tell Dave the truth was the decision as to whether she should tell Keegan. And if she chose to tell her, what did she say? How did she make a five-year-old understand the soap opera situation they were living in?

"She loves Dave," she stared at the floor as she spoke. "In her mind, he is her father. I don't know if there's any way she can wrap her head around all of this." Shrugging her shoulders, she relaxed against the soft fabric of the couch. "How do I just tell her that the man she calls her daddy doesn't want anything to do with her? And then follow it up with the fact that her babysitter is really her father?"

He understood that it was difficult, but he was starting to think that nothing would ever be easy again. "We did what we did, Jen," he sighed. "We can't fix it."

She nodded and looked up at him and realized something. In her mind, she had always raised Keegan alone. But John had always been there somewhere. Sure, he wasn't always a clear presence, but he had always been interested, and he had always helped out in any way she would let him. "I don't know what to tell her."

He moved from the chair onto the couch and leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. "Whatever you decide, I'm behind you," he said. "You want her to know the truth, I'm all for it. If not, I'll keep doing what I've been doing." Standing, he smoothed his hands over the legs of his shorts. "Let's just make sure our daughter is happy, okay?"

Noticing that he was looking down the hall, Jennifer motioned for him to go. "She's taking a nap, but you can see her," she smiled slightly. "And thank you. I mean, it would be just as easy for you to turn your back on her and focus on Trish and the new baby," she started.

But John held up a hand and shook his head. "What we did, Jen? That was us. Not her," he reminded. "She's still my daughter."

A knock on the door sounded as John disappeared into Keegan's room. Trying not to get her hopes up, Jennifer moved quickly and threw the door open, her face twisting at the sight of the visitor. "Hey."

With a slight wave, Trish tightened her denim jacket around her body. "Is that John's car?" she asked.

Jennifer followed Trish's eyeline and then nodded. "Yeah. He came to see Keegan," she answered.

Though she was angry, confused, and upset, Trish still felt a flutter in her tummy knowing that John was just a few feet away. The fact that he had fucked up big time didn't change the fact that she still loved him, that he was the father of her child.

"How you feelin'?" Jennifer asked, stepping onto the porch when Trish made no attempt to enter the house.

"Nauseous," she responded honestly. "Morning sickness blows."

With a small smile, Jennifer sat on the porch swing and nodded. "Yeah, it does."

Trish sat on the other end of the swing and took a deep breath. "Can I ask you a question?"

While it was clear their friendship had been damaged, Jennifer felt her heart going out to the expectant mother across from her. She instantly remembered her thoughts and feelings when she realized she was going to have to raise Keegan by herself. "Sure."

"You didn't want John to be a part of Keegan's life? When she was born? You told him to stay away?" Jennifer nodded. "Why?"

Pulling her knees up to her chest, Jennifer found herself staring at the ground once again.  
"At first, I didn't know how he would react, ya know? Deny it, demand a paternity test. There were about a hundred ways he could have gone, and I wasn't sure. I mean, I didn't really know him. So I just told him we didn't need him and thought that would be the end of it."

"But it wasn't?"

"He e-mailed me back and asked me if I had anymore pictures, so I sent him some. He asked me when her birthday was, what she wanted for Christmas. And it didn't seem to matter how many times I told him we didn't want or need anything, he just kept asking.

"I almost skipped her first birthday. I didn't have any money to buy her anything and I figured she wouldn't remember it anyway. I didn't tell anyone, of course, and Jill said she would throw the party, but if I couldn't get her anything, I didn't want anyone else to." Shaking her head, she sniffled. She wasn't sure why she was telling Trish all of this, or if the other woman even wanted to know, but now that the words were coming, she couldn't stop them.

"The day before her birthday, John sent a $25 gift card from Toys R Us. There was a note that said he was sorry he couldn't afford more, but that he would do better next year. I bougt her a baby doll, and I signed the card from Mommy and Daddy." Twisting her hands together, Jennifer smiled slightly at the memory. "He's never missed a birthday. He's never missed a Christmas. And the bigger he gets, the more he sends for whatever she needs.

"He's a good man, Trish," Jennifer said suddenly, looking at the woman beside her desparately trying to wipe the tears from her face. "He's a good father. If I had asked him to, I have no doubt he would have come to meet her, been an active part of her life. Things are like they are now because of me."

Shaking her head, Trish bit her lip. She had thought the same thing for awhile. The bitterness and the anger that she had vented over Jennifer took up more of her time than she wanted to admit over the last week. But ultimately, she knew that John was a determined man. If he had wanted to see Keegan, Jennifer wouldn't have been able to stop him.

"I don't even know how to ask this," Trish finally said when she had gathered her emotions. "I mean, it's," she stopped and shook her head. "I guess I'm just wondering if what John did was enough? Would Keegan have been okay if Dave had never come along?"

Though the question was sketchy, Jennifer knew what Trish was asking. She knew because she had asked herself the same question a hundred times. "Keegan was happy before Dave. She was well-adjusted, and we got by. I never worried she would become a stripper or anything because she didn't have a father figure." Shaking her head, Jennifer put a hand on Trish's leg. "I don't know that there's a right answer to what you're asking."

"Probably not," Trish conceded, shaking her head. "Nothing's right anymore, is it?"

Retracting her hand, Jennifer stood and looked over the yard. The bike that John had bought for Keegan laid on its side in the grass. The helmet and knee pads Dave bought were right beside it. She turned back and leaned on the railing. "The question isn't really whether or not you can raise a kid on your own, Trish. You're a strong woman, and we both know you can," she answered. "The question is this: If you have a man who loves you, and loves your child, and wants to be a part of your lives, why would you try to do it by yourself?"

There was a long silence as Trish thought over what Jennifer was saying. Finally, she spoke, as if to herself. "He lied to me." It was the one fact that she just couldn't get over.

"Yeah, he did," Jennifer acknowledged. "And that's something you have to decide if you can forgive," she added, thinking instantly of Dave, her heart breaking. Jennifer caught Trish's eye, and said the one thing she wished she could say to Dave, above all else. "But that's not your baby's fault. That kid didn't ask to be put in the middle of this, Trish. Don't punish him for something that he, that I, decided."

"Mommy?" Keegan's voice sounded as the front door opened. Situated on John's hip, she brushed her hair out of her eyes, her face lighting up when she saw Trish. "Hey, Trish!"

With a smile, Trish stood and waved. "Hey, Girlie," Trish greeted, opening her arms to Keegan. No matter what had happened, or what she decided to do about it, Trish couldn't deny the love she had for the baby growing inside of her. And she couldn't deny that this little girl in her arms, her child's half-sister, was just as much a part of her family as anyone else.

"Did you come to play with me, too?" Keegan ran her hands through Trish's silky locks as she looked at the older woman with bright eyes.

Shaking her head, Trish swallowed the tears she was fighting. "No, Sweetie." She kissed Keegan's nose and sat her feet on the floor. Meeting John's eye, she sighed. "We need to talk."

He didn't hesitate, only nodded and pulled his keys from his pocket. "I'll meet you at the house." She left the porch and he turned toward Jennifer. "Thank you," he mouthed.

Nodding, Jennifer motioned for him to go, turning her attention back to the little girl climbing onto the swing with her. "Have a good nap, Peanut?"

"Uh huh," Keegan answered, snuggling close to her mother's side. "Mommy, can we call Daddy now?"

She wanted to say yes, but she knew Dave wouldn't answer her call. He hadn't answered any of the others she had placed over the last week. "Sweetie, let's go get some ice cream, okay?" Formulating a plan, Jennifer followed Keegan into the house. It was time to tell her daughter the truth.


	19. Telling Keegan

**Houston, We Have a Problem**

"Do you want to eat outside? Or in here?" Jennifer asked, leading Keegan away from the ice cream counter by the hand.

Glancing around, Keegan pointed to the picture window. "Out there," she said simply, following her mother to a bench outside the shop.

The sun was high in the Florida sky as Jennifer wrapped Keegan's ice cream cone in napkins and watched her daughter happily licking the frozen treat. With a slender finger, she wiped the little girl's unruly curls from her face and smiled slightly. She was, by far, the most beautiful thing Jennifer had ever seen. Knowing that she was about to break Keegan's heart was the most painful thing she had ever known.

"Sweetheart, Mommy needs to tell you something, okay?"

Tearing her eyes from passers by on the street in front of them, Keegan tucked her leg under her body and faced her mother. "Okay," she said easily, licking her ice cream happily. "What is it?"

"Keegan," Jennifer took a deep breath, unsure of how to start. There was no easy way to tell her. And there was no way she could fully understand. "Sweetheart, you know how when you were little, you always used to ask me why you didn't have a daddy like the other kids in your class?" Keegan nodded, squinting against the sun as she looked at her mother intently. "And I always told you that I would tell you that when the time was right?"

With a giggle, Keegan put her hand on Jennifer's leg. "It's okay, Mommy. I have a daddy now."

"I know, Sweetheart, but. . ." she started and then stopped. The words just weren't coming the way she had hoped they would.

Rolling her eyes, the young girl took another lick of her ice cream and let her eyes drift to the park across the street from where they were seated. She took a deep breath and pointed a pudgy finger. "Can we go play on the monkey bars now?"

Trying to explain conception and reproduction to a five-year-old was complicated, and unnecessary. But Jennifer was finding it an impossible task as she tried to tell her daughter the truth without scarring her for life. "Keegan, you know Dave isn't your real father, right?" Keegan nodded, her eyes reflecting all of the confusion Jennifer knew she had to be feeling. "Sweetheart, John is your real father."

"John?" she asked, her voice small. When Jennifer nodded, Keegan handed her ice cream to her mother. She leaned her elbows onto her legs, resting her chin in her tiny hands. "Are you gonna marry him now?"

Shaking her head, Jennifer fought the tears that wanted so badly to pour over her cheeks. "No, Sweetie. John and I met almost six years ago, and we were both very sad, so we tried to make each other feel better. That was the night God gave you to us."

"To make you feel better?"

With a small chuckle, Jennifer nodded. "Yes. Because God knew that you would be the best thing that ever happened to us."

Tilting her head in consideration, Keegan thought about her words. "But how did I make him feel better? He didn't know me till you met Daddy."

Licking her lips, Jennifer tucked her hands behind her ears and dropped Keegan's ice cream cone into the trash beside the bench. Turning, she folded her legs to mirror her daughter's pose and thought about the right answer to that question. "He knew about you, Peanut," she smiled. "Your bike, and your big-girl bed, and your My Little Pony purse? He bought all those things for you. And I sent him lots of pictures."

"Oh," Keegan said simply, her little, pink tongue running over her puffed lips. "Is that why Daddy's mad at me? Because of John?"

Shaking her head, Jennifer let a tear fall as she reached forward to pull her daughter into her arms. Kissing the top of Keegan's head, she felt the child's body beginning to tremble. "Oh, Sweetie, no. Daddy's not mad at you at all."

Keegan pulled back and looked at her mother with desparate eyes, searching for answers to questions she couldn't even understand. "He won't talk to me," she whispered sadly.

"He's mad at me, Peanut, not you. He's mad that I didn't tell him the truth, that John didn't tell him." With a sigh, she folded her hands in her lap and looked at Keegan once more, the expression on her young face breaking her mother's heart. "You know how Mommy told you it's never okay to lie? Especially to someone who loves you?" Her daughter nodded. "Well, Mommy told a lie."

Crocodile tears were forming in Keegan's eyes as her bottom lip trembled. "Can't you say you're sorry, Mommy? Tell him you promise you'll never do it again?" Raising her knees and hugging them to her chest, she began to cry. "I want my daddy back."

As a mother, her first priority had always been making sure that her daughter was happy and healthy. Seeing the tears streaming down Keegan's cheeks, Jennifer reached into her purse. When it became clear that Dave wouldn't answer her calls, she had stopped trying. She didn't want to crowd him or make him feel suffocated. But this wasn't about her.

She dialed the number and waited for the voice mail message to kick in. Handing the phone to Keegan, she brushed another curl from the girl's face. "Wait until he's done talking and then leave him a message, okay?"

Just the sound of Dave's low voice made her blue eyes twinkle slightly. Wiping a tear from her eye, Keegan sniffled and waited for him to give the message instructions. When the beep sounded, she cleared her little throat, her voice soft and strained.

"Daddy? It's Keegan. Can you call me tonight? Cause I really miss you lots, Daddy. I love you."

XXX

"Who was that?" Holly asked as her father snapped his phone shut and caught a falling tear against his cheek. "Was it Jennifer?"

With Heidi and Hillary out with friends, Dave was enjoying some one-on-one time with his youngest daughter. "It was Keegan, actually," he said, his voice catching in his throat as he tossed the phone on the table.

"Are you gonna call her back?" Holly asked, curling up on the couch beside her dad and resting her head on his chest.

With another sniffle, he took a quick drink of his beer and motioned for Holly to start the movie. "I think it's better if I don't," he said, as though trying to convince himself.

He missed both of them like crazy, but his pride and his feelings had been hurt. Sometimes he thought it was something he could get over, that he should just call Jennifer and talk it out with her. But then there were times, when he saw John backstage or heard one of his co-workers talking about the situation, that he knew he was still too angry to discuss about anything. Until he could, staying away from both of them was the best option.

"Dad, she's five," Holly reasoned. "She doesn't know what the fuck is goin' on."

"Watch your mouth, Holly," he warned as the movie roared to life on the screen before them.

Rolling her eyes, Holly sat up and glared at her father. "Well, she doesn't! Come on, Dad!" Holly was the last to jump on board with the proposition of her dad marrying again, let alone relinquishing her position as "baby" to Keegan. But over time, the kid had grown on her. "You didn't treat us like this when you and Mom split."

Dave gave her the "watch your tone" look. "You guys are my daughters," he reminded in a low voice.

Reaching across Dave's body, Holly took her father's hand and turned his arm until four sets of a initials stared back at him. "And she's not?"


	20. Insanity

**Houston, We Have a Problem**

"EDGE!" Keegan shouted as she threw the front door open and surveyed the visitors on the porch.

Sweeping the little girl into his arms, Edge looked around for any sign of Jennifer. "Where's your mom, Munchkin?" he asked.

Known amongst them as the anal retentive one, Jennifer was adamant about keeping her house clean and orderly. But what greeted the group in the living room was above and beyond neat. It was sparkling - like something out of a magazine. Or the Stepford wives.

"Holy shit," Lita whispered, looked toward the kitchen to find meticulous counter tops, not a speck of anything out of place. "What the hell is going on here?"

As Edge sat on the couch and began to talk to Keegan, Ashley started down the hall. Though she knew the situation between Jennifer and Dave was rocky, it was clear that she was taking out her frustrations on the house, cleaning and straightening until it looked like no one could possibly be living there, especially not a five-year-old.

"Jen?"

From somewhere inside the closet, a muffled answer came. Ashley pushed into the bedroom and looked around. The bed was unkempt and clothing was strewn everywhere. Just as she was about to move in the direction of the voice, another stack came flying at her.

Emerging from the closet, Jennifer gave her friend a lackluster smile and held up a pair of jeans. "Have any use for maternity pants?" she asked.

"What the hell happened to you?" Ashley asked, sitting on the bed and looking Jennifer over.

Since telling Keegan about Dave and John and the whole sordid mess the week before, Jennifer hadn't stopped thinking about what she could do to make Keegan happy again. While her daughter rarely emerged from her bedroom, Jennifer kept herself busy with organizing things that had always been organized. And she had planned and plotted all the ways to fix what she had done.

"Oh," Jennifer cast a glance down at her ragged sweat pants and Dave's over-sized Redskins tee shirt. "I haven't really had time to shower yet today," she explained, running her hand over the top of her ponytail. "Garage sales are a lot of hard work, ya know?"

Unsure of what to say, Ashley watched as Jennifer threw some more clothing into piles. "Why are you having a garage sale?" she asked cautiously.

With a roll of her eyes, Jennifer stopped and put her hands on her hips. "How am I supposed to come up with enough money to move if I don't sell some of this shit, Ash?"

"Move?" The word was out of Ashley's mouth before she could really process the meaning. "What do you mean "move"?"

Sinking to the floor, Jennifer began to fold the clothes in front of her. "Well, I've been thinking. Everything is all fucked up and the longer we stay here, the more chances we have of bumping into Dave and John and Trish. So I figure Keegan and I will pack up and head out in a couple of weeks," she shrugged as though the plan was fool-proof. "Problem solved."

The words still rattling in her brain, Ashley sank to the bed. "Um, no," she said deliberately. "Problem not even in the same room as solved at the moment." She shook her head and looked back at her friend. "Jennifer, you can't just run away from home!"

Jennifer glanced up and then went back to what she was doing. "I'm not running away," she said simply.

Sliding onto the floor, Ashley crawled over a stack of dresses and placed her hands on Jennifer's shoulders. "You're not moving," she insisted. "That's just insane."

With sad eyes, Jennifer shrugged. "What's the point in sanity?" she asked cryptically.

"Yeah, that's what I'm talking about," Ashley responded, standing and pulling her friend with her. "Come on. Get in the shower." When Jennifer cast another glance at the clothing on the floor, Ashley turned her toward the door and pushed her. "Shower, Jennifer Crystal. Now."

"There's no time," Jennifer tried to argue.

But Ashley was done with this crazy-lady version of her friend. "There's always time for hygiene, Sweetheart," she reminded, pushing until Jennifer was in the bathroom. "And don't come out until you're shampoo-commercial shiney."

Heading back to the living room, Ashley clapped her hands together and rallied the troups. "Okay, guys, we've got work to do," she announced as Lita stood from the couch and smoothed her hands over her jeans. Edge held Keegan in his lap as they both turned to face the woman addressing them. "Li, call Trish. We're going to the spa," she instructed.

Lita bit her lip skeptically. "Not sure that's the best idea, Ash. Trish isn't exactly," she started.

"Just call her," Ashley demanded. "If she doesn't show, at least we know we asked." Turning to Edge, she pointed to the child on his legs. "Do you think you can?" she asked.

With a nod, he stood and swung Keegan around to his hip. "I'm on munchkin duty," he answered, smiling at Keegan as they started toward her room. "You wanna get some lunch, Kid?"

Keegan's giggle permeated the room. "Can we go to Panera?" she asked, her eyes wide with anticipation.

"I think they require shoes there," he smiled, grabbing one of her bare toes.

"EDGE!"

As Keegan's laughter faded, Ashley turned to Lita. "We've got to get them back together."

Nodding, Lita pointed down the hall. "He knows that," she assured Ashley, her hand on the younger woman's shoulder. "As scary as it may be, I think he'll find a way to make it happen."

Before Ashley could respond, the pair reappeared, Keegan chasing Edge, who was now wearing her fuzzy, pink princess crown firmly on his head. "That's not for boys, silly!" she proclaimed.

Turning, Edge touched the crown daintily and fluttered his eyelashes. "Why not?" He grabbed her into his arms again and moved toward the door. "I think it makes me look pretty."

They were out the door as Ashley dropped her shoulders and shook her head. "God help us all."

---------

"You're gonna throw your shoulder out again, big guy," Randy warned, as Dave did his twentieth press in a row. "Or crush your windpipe." Sitting on a nearby treadmill, the younger man shrugged. "Course, as much as you've been talkin' lately, don't guess it would matter much, huh?"

Securing the bar back on the stand, Dave struggled to sit while glaring at Randy. "Not in the mood, Orton."

"Yeah, that's nothing new," Randy said. "Dude, you're gonna kill yourself if you don't resolve this soon." Receiving nothing in response, he went on, undeterred. "The whole situation fuckin' sucks, man, no doubt."

"Don't," Dave interrupted firmly. "Ya know what? Just don't," he repeated, shaking his head. "You, of all people, have no right to talk about my personal life."

In a way, Randy knew Dave was right. He could have ended this charade, and he didn't. "Look, man, maybe I should have told you," he conceded. "Maybe I did the right thing by keeping my mouth shut," he added with another shrug. "But it's not about me."

"No, it's not," Dave growled, taking his water bottle from the floor before standing. "It wasn't about you when you decided not to tell me about this shit, and it's not about you now," he said, anger flashing in his dark eyes. "So why don't you just do what you've been doing all along, Orton, and keep your fucking yap shut!" He turned, fully intent on storming out of the room, when the door opened and his blood boiled faster.

John looked like a deer caught in the headlights as his gaze settled on the man before him. "Woah, Dude, my bad," he said, holding up his hands in surrender. "Go ahead and do your thing. I'll come back later."

"I was just leaving," Dave said, fighting everything inside himself to keep his hands at his sides. His knuckles hurt from the death grip he had on the towel in his left hand and the bottle in his right.

The tension was more than thick as the door opened once more. "You said we could have lunch first," a little voice whined as Edge walked into the room, followed closely by an irritated-looking Keegan.

Dave's thoughts were racing before she even entered the room. Would she want to see him after he had ignored her phone call the week before? Was she angry with him for staying away? Would she run into the arms of her real father now? His stomach began turning in a thousand somersaults as her gaze rested on him.

"DADDY!" she squealed, running past John and launching herself into Dave's arms.

If anything bad had happened in his world since he walked out of Jennifer's house with the truth, he couldn't remember it when Keegan wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and kissed his cheek repeatedly. The feeling of her pudgy little hands on the back of his neck sent shivers down his spine and he found himself backing toward the wall to steady himself. "Hey, Peanut," he finally managed to say through his beaming smile.

When she pulled back and rested her palms on his cheeks, Dave thought his heart would break into a million pieces again. "I missed you, Daddy," she whispered, kissing his lips happily before giggling. "Really, really a lot," she added.

"I missed you really, really a lot, too," he whispered, his voice cracking. "I got your message."

She smiled wider, content to be settled in his arms once again. "You did?" Dave nodded. "But you didn't call me back." He nodded again. "Because you're mad at me?"

He shook his head. "No, Sweetheart. I'm not mad at you," he answered, running a reassuring hand down her back.

"Because you're mad at mommy?" Keegan asked, tilting her head to consider him as he thought of an answer. "She said you're mad at her because she lied to you about John being my real daddy."

The room was silent as all of the men awaited Dave's answer. Though it was awkward, John felt as though the light switch had been flipped on for him. Jennifer had told Keegan the truth, and she still ran to Dave as her daddy. He was the only tangible father she'd ever known, and if that meant that he only got to take a back seat to the relationship his daughter had with this man holding her now, he was okay with that. As long as it made Keegan happy.

"A little bit, yeah," Dave answered honestly, though he was beginning to move through the anger and into the sadness and realization that his relationship wasn't what he thought it was.

Keegan's blue eyes shone with sincerity when she shook her head. "Look," she started, her matter-of-fact voice bringing a smile to his face again. "I like John. He's a good babysitter," she smiled and stroked his cheek softly. "But he's not my daddy. You are!"

Feeling an overwhelming joy, Dave crushed the small girl to his chest and kissed the top of her head. Anyone else in the room didn't matter as he rocked her back and forth and hugged her tightly. "And you're my peanut," he whispered.

"I am!" She nodded in agreement. "So let's go home and play with my barbies, okay?"

Though he wanted nothing more than to spend the afternoon with his little girl, Dave knew that he wasn't ready to face Jennifer just yet. "How about we just get lunch first?"


	21. A True Confession

**Houston, We Have a Problem**

**A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews you've all been sending for this story. I look at the response, and I'm overwhelmed by the number of you that have responded to it. It means a lot to me.**

**I think there are only two more chapters left in this one - so I hope you enjoy it as we ramp up to the ending.**

**XXXXX**

"I'm not sure this is the best idea, you guys. I mean, I have a lot to do," Jennifer started as she followed Lita and Ashley into the spa.

"Shhh," Ashley turned, putting a finger over Jennifer's lips. "Don't wanna hear it, Houston. Today is about relaxation only!"

They had just finished signing in when the bell over the door dinged, signalling a new client. All three women turned to see Trish walking cautiously toward them. "Hey, guys," she said softly, hitching her bag over her shoulder.

"You came!" Lita exclaimed, quickly enveloping her friend in a tight hug. "I wasn't sure you would get my message."

With an uncomfortable nod, Trish looked at Ashley, and then at Jennifer. "Hi."

Raising one hand slightly, Jennifer offered her one-time friend a smile. "Hi," she responded, unsure of what else to say. It wasn't that she and Trish had fought, but after their uncomfortable confrontation the week before, there wasn't much else to say. Any betrayal that Trish was feeling was perfectly valid, and Jennifer couldn't change that now.

"So, Trisha," Ashley said, slinging an arm around Trish's shoulder as they walked toward the locker room. "How was the ultrasound?"

Clearing her throat, Trish tried to regain her composure. Her life had changed so much in the last couple of months, and she had been hoping that this spa day would, at the very least, help her remember when times were slightly easier. Seeing Jennifer was awkward, but it did help solidify a few of the decisions she had made over the last week.

"It went well," she answered, dropping her bag on the floor and lowering herself to a bench while the others surrounded her. "Baby's healthy. I'm healthy. John's a little crazed, but that's just because he's John." Reaching into her bag, Trish withdrew a bottle of water and shook her head, chuckling. "He's repainted the nursery three times now."

"And things with you two are. . ." Lita asked hesitantly. Trish had never been one to hold back her emotions, and that added to the whole "hormonal pregnancy" thing was just a time bomb waiting to explode.

With a timid nod, Trish shrugged. "They're okay. We're working on it," she answered. "So, what's first on the agenda?" she asked, standing to change with the other women.

Ashley tied the belt of her terry cloth robe and looked at her friends. "We've got massages first. Mani's and pedi's after that. Facials to follow, and then some steam." Turning to Trish, she bit her lip. "If that won't wilt the baby like spinach," she added.

Trish smiled and shook her head, preparing herself for the day. When Lita left to answer a phone call and Ashley went to check on the massage room, Trish turned to Jennifer. "I wanted to ask you something."

Nervously, Jennifer played with the strings of her robe and waited for whatever tongue-thrashing Trish would give her. Or whatever painful, pointed question she could ask about Dave or John. "Sure."

"Would it be okay with you if John and I took Keegan to Busch Gardens tomorrow?"

The question surprised Jennifer and she took a step back, leaning against the lockers for support. "Um," she stuttered. "I guess."

Securing her hair in a high ponytail, Trish motioned for Jennifer to walk with her out of the room. "Look, I've thought about this a lot, and Keegan is John's daughter. I don't know what's going to happen with you and Dave, or what role John will play in her life from here on, but I know that I want her to feel just as comfortable at our house as she always has. And I want her to be a part of her new little brother or sister's life," she explained.

Tears rushed to Jennifer's eyes. There was no reason for Trish to be acting in such a noble manner, but the gesture meant the world to Jennifer. "I'd like that, too," she said honestly.

With a nod, Trish stopped outside the massage room. "The idea of being a mother has changed the way I think about a lot of shit, Jen," she admitted. "I just want John's kids to have a stable, healthy, loving environment to grow and learn and thrive in," she said. "Whatever we have to do to make sure that happens, I think it's our responsibility, as parents," she added.

"Can I say something now?" Jennifer asked before Trish could open the door. "I've talked to Dave, and I've talked to John, but I haven't had a chance to tell you that I'm sorry yet. So I'm really sorry that we didn't tell you about Keegan sooner, Trish."

There were a million sarcastic retorts Trish could throw out, but instead, she decided to take the high road. "Forgiven," she answered simply, pushing the door open with her shoulder and leaving the issues behind her. She could whine, cry, and complain all she wanted about how things had turned out, or she could accept them and move past them.

Completely relaxed inside the massage room, talk turned from babies to men. Things were light for awhile, but when the conversation veered toward Dave, Jennifer felt herself tensing up, even under the expert fingers of the woman working her back.

"So, have you talked to him recently?" Lita finally asked the question on everyone's mind.

Shaking her head as best she could, Jennifer cleared her throat. "I've left about a hundred messages, but he's not calling back. I just wish he'd give me a chance to explain," she sighed.

"Can I give you some advice?" Lita asked, struggling to sit as her massuesse finished his work.

Jennifer sat as well, noting that Ashley was still face down, moaning, while Trish sat on a nearby table, allowing an older woman with gray hair to knead the soles of her feet. "Of course," she spoke to Lita as the pair rotated their shoulders slowly.

"When Matt and I were talking about what happened with Edge, back before the big break up or whatever, I learned some shit about apologizing," she smiled half-heartedly. "I kept trying to explain things to him, to make him see why I did what I did. I knew I couldn't take it back, or change it, but I wanted him to realize why I had done what I did."

Nodding, Jennifer took a drink from the chamomille tea that was offered to her. "Exactly!" she agreed.

But the red head smiled and sipped at her tea before shaking her head. "It didn't matter, Jen. What I thought was explanation, Matt saw as justification. Every excuse that you give, every time you try to explain, it's just telling Dave that you still think you were right." She spoke softly, her eyes drifting to the floor as she thought back to her biggest regret in life.

"I know it was wrong to lie to him, but I swear I thought it would be best," Jennifer started as Trish held up a hand.

"That's what she's talking about," the blond woman spoke distractedly, her eyes still on the woman kneeling before her. "When you try to explain it away, when you add the 'I never meant to hurt you' or the 'I thought it was for the best' or whatever explanation you try to give for what you did, it makes your entire apology bull shit.

"It's like you're sorry you got caught, but that you still think you were right." Sighing, she thanked her massuesse and then turned to her friends, all watching her intently. "Look, I don't know where Dave's comin' from - to be honest, I haven't talked to him. But I know the moment I forgave John was the moment he admitted that what he did wasn't about Keegan or anyone else. When he finally said he lied to save his own ass? That's when I knew he was sorry."

As they went through the rest of their spa treatments, Jennifer thought about Trish's words. Had she been making excuses? Of course she had. Was she truly sorry that she had lied to Dave? Or was she just sorry that she had hurt his feelings? Had she really been honest with him yet? Or was she still trying to cushion the blow of the truth?

By the time she returned home and pushed into the entry of the house, her head was swimming. Even if she did apologize the right way, would he want to hear what she had to say?

"No, silly!" Keegan's squeal shocked Jennifer out of her thoughts as she looked to the living room floor.

Dave stopped and looked up, his brown eyes twinkling slightly. "Hey," he said softly.

"Hey," Jennifer couldn't help smiling at the mere sight of him in her home again.

"Daddy came over to play, Mommy!" Keegan shouted, running to hug her mother.

Lifting the child into her arms, Jennifer nodded. "I see that." She cleared her throat and sat Keegan's feet back on the floor. "Go pack a bag, Peanut. You're spending the night with John and Trish."

"But I wanna stay and play with Daddy," Keegan insisted, a pout forming on her lips.

Pointing down the hall, Jennifer narrowed her eyes at her daughter to show she meant business. "Keegan Grace, go pack your bag."

When they were alone in the living room, Dave stood, running his hand over his pants. "So, I ran into Keegan and Edge at the gym," he said.

Trying hard not to get her hopes up, Jennifer twisted her fingers and watched him through thick lashes. "I'm glad," she said softly.

There was a flicker of a smile on Dave's face as Jennifer looked at him. She was still as beautiful as she had ever been, there was no denying that. "I guess we need to talk," he said.

"No," Jennifer shook her head. "I need to talk. You just have to listen."


	22. How It's Gonna Be

**Houston, We Have a Problem**

Jennifer thought the tension between herself and Dave had been thick the night she told him the truth about John, but it had been nothing compared to standing in the living room, watching him say good-night to Keegan. The strain was heightened as Trish stood in the doorway, her thin hands on her tiny baby bump as she watched the pair share smiles and little kisses.

"You be good, okay, Peanut?" Dave said happily, as though he noticed none of the tension in the room. "Don't drive Trish too crazy now."

Keegan rolled her blue eyes and playfully smacked Dave's chest. "Daddy, I'm always good!" She giggled and kissed his cheek, resting her pudgy hand on his face as he walked toward the door. "Daddy?"

He stopped, his heart fluttering at the soft way she said the word. "What, Sweetheart?"

The sincerity in her expression made his stomach flip-flop as Keegan threw her arms around his neck and squeezed her tiny body closer to his. "I love you," she whispered.

Dave kissed the crown of her head and rubbed her back gently. "I love you, too, Peanut," he managed to choke out before setting her feet on the floor. "I'll see you tomorrow night, okay? Have fun."

Smiling, she took Trish's hand and the pair headed for the door. Turning back, Keegan waved at Jennifer. "Bye, Mommy," she giggled as they disappeared onto the porch.

When Dave turned toward her, Jennifer felt her heart fall into her toes. The warm expression he had just shared with Keegan was gone, replaced by a hurt, distant, exhausted look of a man who was just too worn out to fight anymore.

"Dave," she finally whispered as he moved closer to her.

Shaking his head, Dave moved into the kitchen and searched the cabinets for his favorite glass. "No," he shut her down as he ran cold tap water into the cup and raised it to his lips. Jennifer held her place against the back of the couch, watching him over the half-wall between the rooms. "You can say whatever you want, Jen, but let me go first."

With a nod, she waited for him to move. It was clear that he was going to control this little reunion and all she could do was wait to follow his lead. When he took a drink from the glass and moved around to the living room, she watched him lower himself onto the edge of the couch, staring at the floor. She sat on the opposite end, her eyes fixated on a Barbie doll between them.

"First of all," Dave started, his eyes boring into her with the dark intensity that had first drawn her to him. "Let me apologize for the way I treated you last week. I was a little shaken, and probably could have handled it better."

Jennifer shook her head. "You have nothing to apologize for, Dave," she started.

But he held up a hand and went on, as if telling her that apology stood whether it made her feel guilty or not. "I just feel like I have to know why."

"Why?"

"Why didn't you tell me?" He sighed and leaned back on the couch, watching her as he would watch any of his daughters that he had caught in a lie. "The night we met, when we were up all night talking about bull shit and whatever? We talked about her dad. You could have told me then." With a sigh, he ran a hand over his face. "I just wanna know why you didn't."

Jennifer felt the tears welling up in her eyes. Sometimes she wished she wasn't such a fucking pussy when it came to her emotions – why everything made her cry like the world was ending. Blinking wildly, she tried to think of an explanation that would suit him. "Would you have still wanted me?" she asked simply.

He had thought about the answer to that question for two weeks. Part of him wanted to say that he would have been able to move past it, that he would have gladly worked around it. But the other part of him, the honest part, had to shrug. "I don't know."

Licking her lips, Jennifer leaned back and crossed her arms over her chest. "Honestly?" She looked him dead in the eyes and mustered all the courage that she could possibly find. "I didn't think it would matter," she shrugged. "What were the odds I was ever gonna see you again anyway? Let alone start an actual relationship with you."

As Dave listened to her, he had to admit that it made sense. While it still didn't make everything right, he at least felt like she was being honest with him. "But the night we went to his house for dinner," he started.

Jennifer shook her head. "How the hell was I supposed to bring it up then, Dave? _Oh, by the way, our dinner host for tonight is Keegan's dad_?" Her shoulders dropped as she realized what she had just said. "Alright, that's a cop out," she admitted before he could even call her on it. "Look, by the time we met your friends, I was already falling in love with you and I didn't want to lose you. I knew that you finding out about John would jeopardize anything we had and I wasn't ready for it to end."

"Are you ready now?" he asked cynically.

Though the sarcasm was evident, Jennifer looked up with sincere eyes and shook her head. "I'm ready for the lying to end," she said.

Dave took a deep breath and ran his hands over his head. "There's no quick-fix solution to all of this, Jen. It's gonna be weird for awhile," he sighed. "It's always going to bother me that John is Keegan's father, at least a little bit. He's always going to be this subtle reminder that she's just not mine. And I'll be honest with you," he said, standing and stretching his arms over his head, "I don't really like the thought of sharing him with her, either."

He had every right to feel the way he did, Jennifer knew. At that moment, she realized that there was nothing left for her to say. Whatever happened between them was Dave's decision now, and she would just have to accept it.

"I talked to John this afternoon at the gym," he said. Before taking Keegan to lunch, he had decided to have it out with his friend, to lay all their cards on the table and, at the very least, stop pretending that they could ignore the subject forever. "Keegan knows me as her father, not him. He knows that. I know that," Dave explained. "So John's agreed to let me fill that role in her life without interference."

He still wanted to be a part of their lives? Jennifer felt like dancing. But then his words sank in and she settled further into the couch. He had said he wanted to be a part of Keegan's life. It was still possible that he wanted nothing to do with her. "Thank you," she whispered graciously. "You mean the world to her," she added.

Sitting next to her on the couch, Dave took Jennifer's hand and rubbing her palm with his thumb. "You lied to me, Jen," he started, noting that her eyes were fixated on her initials, tattooed proudly on his wrist. "And it stung me like a fucking knife."

No longer able to silently fight the tears, she met his eyes and squared her shoulders. "There's no excuse for what I did, Dave. I know that. I fucked up." With another sniffle, she hoped that he could see that she meant what she was saying. "I'm so sorry."

"I know," he nodded, tears pricking his own eyes. "What you did hurt me, but I know your heart, Jen. I think you started with the best of intentions, and the entire situation got so far out of hand that you couldn't reign it back in." He ran a smooth palm over her cheek. "Doesn't make it right, but at least I can take a little comfort in knowing that you told me yourself before I heard it from anyone else."

The soft moment between them was welcoming to Jennifer. But the thought of indulging something that wasn't going to last broke her heart. "Dave," she started.

But he ran his thumb over her lip, silencing her immediately. "We have some things to work on, but I think we can get over this," he said, holding her eyes steadily with his own. "I've tried so hard not to care, Jen, but I fucking miss you."

A single, elated giggle, mixed with a relieved sob broke the silence between them as Jennifer's brown eyes lit up. "I fucking miss you, too, Dave."


	23. My Two Dads

**Houston, We Have a Problem**

**A/N: Okay, so this chapter took me a little longer to post than I expected. It was partially because I couldn't decide exactly where I wanted to set this scene, and also because it's a little sad for me to post it.**

**As most of you know, this is the last chapter I will be posting. At first, I was extremely adamant that it would be the last one ever, but after talking with some people, I'm leaving the door open to the possibility of returning in the future. My favorite phrase at the moment seems to be "I don't know" so I'll just stick with that for now.**

**I'm going to leave a final, parting message on my profile page eventually, but for now, suffice it to say "THANK YOU ALL" for your unending support and you're never-ending encouragement. It means the world to me. ****This chapter was inspired by a review that I received earlier in the story from losingmymind2. My inspiration comes from everywhere, and this time, it was your words that spurred me into a totally unexpected direction for my Epilogue/Ending. **

**So for the final time, I say: Enjoy!**

Jennifer stood in the back doorway of her brand new, spacious, 5,000-square-foot home. When they had first looked at the house together, she had told Dave it was just too big, but he insisted that they have enough room for all the girls to stay over at the same time. While the monstrosity was a bitch and a half to keep up with sometimes, she had to admit that it was the most beautiful home she could ever dream of owning.

The square hot tub in the back yard had been the seller for Dave. Insisting that it was fate that the jacuzzi was 18 square feet, the same size as a regulation WWE ring, he had used the smile that made her tummy flutter until she couldn't resist and had to give in. As she looked over the water, to the connecting infinity pool, she shook her head. It was serene, with it's surrounding tropical greenery and professional-grade outdoor kitchen area.

"Are the burgers ready?" Dave asked over his shoulder from his place at the grill.

Carrying the plate to her husband's side, Jennifer giggled as he dropped a kiss on her temple. "Don't burn 'em this time!" she warned, smacking his back side playfully.

"They weren't burnt," Edge protested from his friend's side, flipping the chicken breasts that were already grilling. "They were blackened."

"Chargrilled," Randy interjected, handing a bottle of Corona to each of the men at the grill.

Nodding, Dave lifted his beer in agreement. "Yeah," he smiled at Jennifer. "They were chargrilled."

With a roll of her dark eyes, she left the men to their grilling and lowered herself onto a chaise between Lita and Ashley. Dave's daughters, Hillary and Holly, drifted in the pool on inflatable rafts while a heavy hip hop beat drummed from the stereo near the grill. To say that it was anything short of the perfect back yard barbecue would be a lie.

"They're gonna burn the burgers again, aren't they?" Ashley sighed, her eyes hidden behind dark sunglasses as she lifted her head from the lounger to glare, unnoticed, at her fiancee.

"No worries," Jennifer assured her friends as she relaxed into her seat. "I have extras in the refrigerator. We'll fix whatever they ruin."

The woman lay in silence for a few minutes before Lita moved from her chair to turn over onto her stomach. "Where's Keegan?" she asked with a grunt as she climbed back onto the chaise.

"Bathing suit shopping with Heidi," Jennifer answered distractedly, enjoying the warmth of the sun on her body as it began to bake her already-golden flesh. "They won't be gone long," she predicted.

"She already have an idea of what she wanted?" Ashley asked, also turning herself to even out her tan.

Jennifer shook her head, sliding her sunglasses to the top of her head. It was nice to finally be at a place in her life where tan lines on her face were her biggest concern. "They took Kendall with them," she grinned a slightly vicious smile. "I give 'em about an hour."

The sound of the back door sliding open, and then clicking shut, drew the attention of the back yard attendants. "I brought my infamous crunchy cole slaw!" John announced to everyone just before grunting and clutching his stomach.

At his side, Trish smiled at his contorted state. "Who's cole slaw?"

"Woman," he warned, straightening up and delivering the large plastic bowl to the picnic table before proceeding to the grill.

Jennifer turned her head as Trish sank into the lounger to Lita's left, dropping her sarong on the ground as she prepped herself for a long afternoon of nothing but laying there. "You look exhausted," Jennifer laughed.

With a groan, Trish nodded her head and closed her eyes, ready to explain her woes to her three best friends. But before she could, the door opened and closed again.

Hillary and Holly jumped out of the pool, moving toward a group of their friends, who just smiled and waved at Jennifer before dispersing around the yard.

One of Jennifer's favorite things was knowing that they had the house all the girls' friends wanted to hang out in. They were the cool parents. Well, at least, she was the cool parent. Dave was hardly home enough to get to know the kids who stopped by for dinner, or to watch a movie in their sprawling home theater, with his travel schedule.

When it was time to turn over, Jennifer looked over to the grill once again, noting that Dave was waving his grilling tongs at a young woman beside him. "Heidi," she called. "Where's Keegan?"

Nibbling on a cucumber slice, Heidi looked to her stepmom with an easy smile. "She's changing," she answered.

As if on cue, Keegan stepped into the backyard, followed by a yapping little girl and a guy in board shorts and a 'Legend Killer' tee shirt. "Kendall, I don't know," she said shortly, turning to the blonde behind her. "We'll look it up later, okay?"

With a satisfied nod, the girl ran off to play, leaving Keegan to smile at the young man beside her. Dressed in a magenta bikini that hugged her body in all the right places, sixteen-year-old Keegan looked like she had just stepped off the pages of a Hollister ad. The curves that her body had started to develop when she was fourteen were now fully mature, creating a look that most of the guys in her sophomore class couldn't seem to get enough of.

While Jennifer always assumed that her daughter's piercing blue eyes, ample breasts, and long, muscular legs were the reason so many guys were hanging around the new house as of late, Keegan insisted that they were all just her friends. She was only interested in one person. And judging from the blush in her daughter's cheeks, the young man holding Keegan's hand as they walked to the far-side of the pool, was the one and only Brad Fisher.

"Shit's gonna hit the fan now," Lita laughed, standing and running a brush through her long, red locks.

"Why?" Trish laughed as Keegan sat next to Brad at the edge of the pool. Her infectious laughter filled the backyard as he pointed to a spot on her thigh and then threatened to throw her into the water.

All four women turned their attention to the grill. The interaction between the young couple had not gone unnoticed by Dave or John, who were now firing bullets at Brad with their eyes. "Shit," Jennifer sighed, standing to diffuse the bomb.

"Jen!" A tiny voice sounded behind her as John and Trish's youngest daughter, Katie, tugged insistently at Jennifer's leg.

"What is it, Miss Kate?" she asked, lifting the seven-year-old's petite frame into her arms. With her dark hair and her blue eyes, Katie closely resembled her older sister. Her demeanor was much quieter, but the mischievous grin she would always give before causing some kind of trouble was undeniably vintage Keegan.

"Dave said you have noodles in the pool house," Katie said, her eyes dancing at the thought.

With a nod, Jennifer put Katie back on the ground. "Go ask Hillary to help you get them out, okay?" As she ran off, Jennifer shook her head and smiled to herself.

When she married Dave, she knew that she would have a lot of girls running around her house all the time. Heidi, Hillary, and Holly were constant fixtures at both their old house, and this new one, though college and jobs had diminished some of the time they spent with the family. But as his daughters were growing and moving into a new stage of life, John and Trish's girls, Kendall and Katie, were getting old enough to spend more time at their older sister's house.

Though it wasn't always easy, the Cena and Batista families worked toward creating a loving, happy, tension-free environment for all of their daughters. As Trish had so aptly put it during her first pregnancy, the most important thing was giving their kids a healthy, stable home life.

Over time, as both couples re-established trust in each other, the friendships began to heal, and nearly ten years later, the four were stronger than ever. With Edge and Lita finally making their way down the aisle, and Randy and Ashley on their way there, Jennifer finally felt a sense of security in her inner circle.

Just as she was about to relax again, Dave's deep voice sounded over the noise of the party. "Hey, Peanut!"

Standing at the edge of the pool, Brad's arms around her waist as he continued his attempts to throw her in the water, Keegan looked at Dave with a slight twinge of fear. Without words, she seemed to understand him as she pulled away from Brad and whispered something to him.

"Should we go?" Jennifer asked Trish as the mothers stood and made their way toward the grill. It wouldn't be the first time Dave had been completely over-protective. History had taught them that John would only add fuel to the fire.

Watching his daughter approach slowly, Dave considered her brief attire and shook his head. With the three that had gone before her, Dave learned that girls would do what they wanted whether he liked it or not. And he surely didn't like the way she was about to fall out of the skimpy top she was sporting.

"Peanut, why don't you go inside and put a tee shirt on while I have a little chat with your friend here," he suggested easily, watching Keegan roll her eyes. "What?"

"Daddy," she smiled, draping her arms around her father's neck. "Be nice." Stepping back, she looked at Brad and then back at the men scrutinizing him. "Brad Fisher, this is my Daddy." She pointed to Dave, who just folded his arms across his massive chest. "And this is my father," she then pointed toward John, who mimicked Dave's stance. "They're not usually so," Keegan searched for the right word to describe the men before her, "scary."

Brad nodded and extended a hand toward Dave. "It's nice to meet you, Mr. Batista," he said, his voice sincere and polite. "I was a big fan of yours when you were wrestling."

Taking Brad's hand, Dave applied a little bit of extra pressure, just to make sure that the kid knew he could be broken in half, if need be. "Brad," he said simply.

Turning toward John, Brad extended his hand again. "Mr. Cena," he smiled again, nodding his head. "I've seen all your movies," he said honestly. Even Keegan could attest to the fact that Brad was a huge fan of the blue-eyed man throwing him icy stares. "The Marine was just sick, man."

With a slight smile, John shook the young man's hand and looked him over carefully. "How long you been dating Keegan?" he asked.

"Guys," Keegan whined, turning to her mother and Trish. "Make them stop," she pleaded.

Jennifer felt the smile tweaking the edge of her lips. Though she'd had crushes before, Brad was Keegan's first real boyfriend, and she couldn't say she wasn't somewhat amused at her husband's reaction. "He's just getting to know your boyfriend, Sweetie," she said.

With a groan, Keegan reached for Brad's hand, but pulled away from the contact when Dave glared at her. "Daddy," she said in a small voice. "I think your burgers are burning."

"No, they're not," Edge chimed in, flipping the burgers onto a plate. "I got grill duty covered, Munchkin."

The familiar pitch of her voice made the older man smile. "Edge!" When he shot her a smile, Keegan couldn't help but return it. No matter how tense things had gotten between her mom and dad, or between her two families, Edge had always been the constant. She couldn't remember how many times he had taken her out for ice cream, just to help her escape the craziness of her life.

Tossing his sunglasses at her, Edge rolled his eyes and continued plating the meats from the grill. "Put those on and stop whining," he ordered.

"So, Brad, how long have you been dating my daughter?" Dave asked pointedly, relaxing his stance slightly as the young man held his composure in the face of interrogation.

"About three months," he said honestly, feeling Keegan stiffen at his side when he spoke.

John grunted slightly and cracked his knuckles for good measure. "What are your intentions?"

"Oh. My. God," Keegan groaned, grabbing Brad's arm and pulling him back. "Can you just go get us a soda or something? I need to talk to my dads." With a relieved nod, Brad scurried away from the situation as Keegan put her hands on her hips and looked up at the men before her. "What the hell are you two trying to do?"

Dave shrugged his shoulders and moved his own hands to his hips. "We're just talking to your little boyfriend," he started.

Reaching her thin arms upward, Keegan put a finger to both of their lips. "I'm not stupid," she informed them. "You don't have to tell me about the dangers of dating. I grew up around some of the horniest guys in the world," she reminded them, looking over their shoulders to the men standing behind them.

"What?" Randy asked obliviously.

With a shake of her dark ponytail, Keegan returned her attention to the men in front of her. "Look, I know you both hate to hear this, boys aren't the only ones with hormones," she smiled inwardly as they both cringed. "Doesn't mean I'm going to act on them. And it doesn't mean I'm going to let him act on them either," she insisted. "Give me a little credit here. I'm not just some dumb-ass bimbo. You raised me better than that."

With a sigh of resignation, Dave rolled his eyes and pulled his daughter close to his chest. "Even smart girls do stupid shit sometimes," he reminded. "Be careful."

John hugged her next, dropping a kiss on the top of his eldest daughter's head. "I'm still gonna break his neck if he tries anything."

Rolling her eyes, Keegan smiled at her mom and then looked back at her dads. "I'm not gonna be tricked into the back seat of his car you guys. Jeez!" With a vixen's smirk, she shrugged her shoulders non-chalantly. "If we end up there, it'll be because I want it."

"Keegan Grace," Dave started, his voice low as his daughter flounced away with another loud laugh. Clenching his fists, he glared at Jennifer, who was wrapping her arms around his waist and resting her head on his chest. "Your daughter is going to give me a heart attack."

Shaking her head, Jennifer tilted her face toward his. "You're not pinnin' this one on me, Mr. Batista. You're the one who let her spend all that time on the road, hangin' out with half-dressed Divas." Looking behind her husband, she nodded to where Randy was groping Ashley, sucking on her lips as he kept her pinned to the half-wall behind them. "How'd you expect her to turn out?"

"Food's done," Edge announced before Dave could respond.

As they watched their guests swarming the table, Dave and Jennifer took a moment to observe their girls at a distance. Heidi disappeared in the house, cell phone to her ear, no doubt discussing business, as she usually was. Hillary was cuddled close to her fiancee, listening to the conversation he was having with Holly, probably about the youngest Batista's plans following her upcoming college graduation.

In the midst of the crowd, Keegan was helping Katie fill her plate while Kendall chattered on about whatever had popped into her melodramatic head for the moment. When Heidi returned and draped her arm around Keegan's shoulder, the two shared a knowing smile and a giggle.

As Dave moved to the table, Jennifer felt another shoulder brush against hers. Turning, she smiled at John. "That bathing suit is too revealing," he said flatly, watching his daughter carefully.

"You'd rather she swim in sweats?" Jennifer asked, her eyebrow raised.

"No," John protested, shaking his head. "I'd rather she still be five, running around in overalls and carrying her My Little Pony purse."

Jennifer bit her lip and shook her head. "She does still carry that purse, ya know?" she said softly. "Apparently, it's very retro right now," she enlightened.

John nodded and watched his oldest daughter sit in the grass between her boyfriend and her little sisters. "She's a good kid, Jen. Half-naked, but a good kid," he shook his head and cracked his knuckles again. "Jury's still out on this Brad kid, though." After a long moment of silence, he added, "It's weird how things turned out, huh?" Her expression was slightly confused. "I mean, you and me, one night in Germany. Who knew it would lead to all of this someday?"

Thinking back on it, Jennifer had to admit that she never could have dreamt into existence the life that she had come to call her own. "I sure as hell didn't," she admitted. Turning to him, she smiled warmly. Referring back to a question she had asked him more than ten years ago, Jennifer put a hand on her one-time lover's arm. "Do you regret it?"

He shook his head, his eyes never leaving her face. "Not for a fucking second." Licking his lips, he looked back at Jennifer. "Do you?"

With another sweeping look over the yard, her eyes caught Dave, laughing with Edge and Randy over some shared joke. Lita, Ashley, and Trish smacked each of the men with annoyed looks on their faces. Out of her eyeline, Jennifer could hear Keegan, Katie, and Kendall creating a symphony of laughter in the yard.

Motioning for John to join her as they walked toward the food, she shook her head. "Not for a fucking second."


End file.
